Woah Baby!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission with Team Kakashi, but somehow ends up as a baby. He is then found by Team Hebi and Sasuke, having more heart then everyone thought, can't leave a baby to die in the wilderness. Will Naruto ever go back to being his own age?
1. What Happened To My Clothes?

Okay yet another weird idea from me. I'd rather not think about where these ideas come from. My everyday life is full of madness, chaos and plenty weird situations. Anywho, I hope ya like this fic.

KEY

"_Thinking"_

'_Inwardly speaking'_

SUMMERY: Naruto goes on a mission with Team Kakashi, but somehow ends up as a baby. He is then found by Team Hebi and Sasuke, having more heart then everyone thought, can't leave a baby to die in the wilderness. Will Naruto ever go back to being his own age? Will Sasuke be able to understand Naruto's feelings better now that he's a baby?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter One – What Happened To My Clothes?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato split up to search the area. The mission they were on was important to the village and Naruto was positive he wasn't going to mess up.

"_Now if only I could find the thief that took that scroll."_ Naruto thought angrily. The thief in question had taken a message that was to be delivered to Tsunade, from Gaara. While this thief wasn't that important, Naruto was annoyed that this random guy was giving them so much trouble. As he searched the surrounding forestry he bumped into the one person he wasn't expecting to see. His eyes went wide as he looked upon the black cloaked figure of Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi greeted. Almost as if them meeting were a daily occurrence. Naruto glared angrily at Itachi.

"What do you want with me now? I've got more important things to do then you trying to capture me and take the stupid fox." Naruto stated.

"Well I thought my brother was your main priority. We'll soon find out." Itachi replied softly. With that his Sharingan eyes changed to Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto shut his eyes, but when he opened them, he felt like he was lying on the floor. He could see the sky through the trees, and he felt extremely cold all of a sudden. He felt his arm brush against grass. His eyes once again went wide.

'_WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?'_ Naruto yelled unhappily. All he heard, however, was a baby wailing frantically.

'_Where the heck is that noise coming from?'_ Naruto asked himself, but could still only hear a baby. That was when he saw Itachi's face looming over him.

'_What did you do to me bastard?'_ Naruto yelled at the male, but still only heard a baby's cries.

"Sorry Naruto. I used a new jutsu I've been developing, and decided that turning you into a baby is the perfect plan. After all, my little brother isn't so heartless he'd leave an itsy bitsy, helpless, little baby to die. Of course in your case, you'd better be hoping." Itachi stated.

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_ Naruto yelled out. But his voice never reached his ears. Only the frantic baby wailing he'd been hearing for a while.

"I told you that you're a baby Naruto. I of course know what you're saying. I cast the jutsu." Itachi stated proudly.

'_You're lying asshole!'_ Naruto yelled. Still he heard nothing but wailing. Naruto felt someone slipping their hands under his back and head. Only to realise that if Itachi was lying then a giant person was picking him up. Naruto glared to himself, realising that Itachi was the one holding him. Therefore Itachi wasn't lying. That meant only one thing for poor Naruto.

'_I'M A NAKED TINY BABY! GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES YOU BASTARD!'_ Naruto yelled. He could still hear himself wailing.

"Of course Naruto, I will be placing a diaper and baby grow on you. Can't let my brother see your cute little seal. At least not yet. You're so angry right now that the seal is visible." Itachi said. If Naruto didn't know better he'd have sworn that Itachi was almost pleased with what he'd done. He felt himself being wrapped up in what had to be the diaper and baby grow that Itachi had been talking about. Being a stubborn person in general, Naruto squirmed but of course Itachi seemed, for some reason, to be more skilled than Naruto could imagine in making him stay still.

"I used to change Sasuke's diapers and he was just as stubborn as you Naruto. Squirming is not going to help you much. Besides my brother and his little platoon are going to come along soon. Finding you will be the highlight of their day." Itachi said. Naruto took note of an amused tone in Itachi's voice.

"Don't worry I'm dressing you in your favourite colour, orange right? You've even got one of those stupid swirly things on the back of the baby grow that looks like a fishcake." Itachi stated. Naruto was positive that Itachi was enjoying this way too much. He felt himself being wrapped in a blanket. Then he was on the ground again. He was squirming for all he was worth, but as most people know, babies have no strength, so Naruto was still wrapped up in a blanket.

"I'll see you again at some point Naruto. You've even got your little necklace. Be happy. You get to do nothing for a while. You'll have to hope you can depend on Sasuke." Itachi chirped out. Then he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was worried. She was with Sai, searching for Naruto. It was dark and they were way past their time to regroup. That was when they saw a familiar black cloak with red clouds. Sai and Sakura got into fighting stances.

"I thought I'd let you know that your friend is dead. After all, most leaf ninja want to know if their comrades fall in battle." Itachi stated coldly. Sakura glared angrily.

"You're lying! You need hours to perform an extraction and Naruto wouldn't go anywhere with you willingly!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How long has he been missing for again?" Itachi asked Sakura. She felt a painful tug in the pit of her stomach when she realised that she hadn't seen Naruto in over four hours. Kakashi and Yamato had arrived as Sakura dropped to her knees.

"You're lying." Sakura whispered.

"He wouldn't let you kill him so easily." Sakura added. Tears fell down her cheeks. Itachi smirked.

"Well Kakashi, you can always tell your former student how the Shinobi world works. People die all the time." Itachi stated. He tossed a shiny forehead protector in front of Sakura. She picked it up to see the leaf insignia on it. The black, cloth material fluttered in the wind. Sakura's hands shook.

"Well I said what I had to say. You can tell my brother the next time you see him." Itachi stated, and disappeared, leaving a grief-stricken Kunoichi and her team behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was travelling with Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, trying to figure out exactly how they'd gotten lost in the middle of the forest. That was when he heard Itachi's voice. He heard the whole conversation between his elder brother and former teammate and felt sick to the core of his being.

"_Naruto... is dead?"_ Sasuke's brain questioned. He felt like everything had become surreal. Before he could even question anything else, he saw Itachi throw a forehead protector in front of Sakura and he saw the girl pick it up. He saw the tears streaking down her cheeks, as the other boy, his replacement, tried to give some form of comfort to Sakura. Sasuke couldn't think straight. He was gone before the others could say anything to him. He felt the urge to throw up. He'd sped along silently for about ten minutes. That was when he heard the sound of heartbreaking wailing.

He stopped and looked around. To his surprise, under a bush, there was a bundle of orange blankets. When Sasuke looked closer, he saw a blond baby with whisker marks peering up at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke stated blankly, as the baby attempted to reach towards him, looking at him with big, blue eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto could see Sasuke staring at him.

'_Pick me up bastard. It's cold and god knows what I'm going to eat from now on!'_ Naruto yelled. He still heard baby wailing. Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was an alien.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was still staring at the wailing baby when Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin caught up to him.

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"It's a baby, idiot!" Karin yelled at the male. This caused the baby to wail even more loudly.

"Shut it up! It's hurting my ears!" Suigetsu yelled.

"No way am I picking that weird baby up!" Karin yelled back.

"You're a girl! You're meant to be maternal you psychotic bitch!" Suigetsu yelled back.

"Just because I'm a girl does not make me a childminder!" Karin yelled back.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't help but feel this need to pick up the small being. He gently placed his hands under the small bundle and picked the baby up gently. He noticed a crystal necklace around the baby's neck. It looked familiar, but Sasuke couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. The infant stared into Sasuke's eyes with his own two pools of blue. The baby stopped wailing and started gurgling.

"Oh my god it finally shut up." Karin quipped.

"Wow the brat likes you Sasuke." Suigetsu stated.

"Well he's been left in the middle of the forest. We might as well attempt to find him a home." Sasuke heard himself say. The baby looked unhappy at that statement.

"What do we call him?" Juugo asked.

"Well there's a swirl on his blanket. It looks like a fishcake. How about Naruto?" Suigetsu asked. Karin shrugged.

"Serves that brat right for busting my ear drums. Naruto it is." Karin agreed. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little weird at the idea of calling this baby Naruto. But with his whisker marks and blond hair, not to mention the large blue eyes, this baby could've been Naruto reincarnated.

Juugo walked over and looked at the baby.

"What do you think little baby? Do you like Naruto?" Juugo asked the baby.

"As if the kid's gonna answer." Karin quipped sarcastically. The baby however, gave a nodding gesture and clapped its little hands together, gurgling happily at the name. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay then kid, your name is Naruto." Sasuke said softly. The group carried on their way with the small bundle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto heard Sasuke talking about finding him a home and glared fiercely.

"_NO! No new home. I'm getting you to go back to Konoha. Damn your team is loud!"_ Naruto thought unhappily. When he heard them calling him Naruto he couldn't help nodding.

'_Finally! I've got my own name back!'_ Naruto said. He heard gurgling, and his hands involuntarily clapped together. He saw Sasuke gave him a small half-smile, and he felt his old friend pull him closer.

"_Well if Sasuke likes baby me then at least I won't freeze."_ Naruto thought happily to himself as he felt himself falling asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, the group stayed in an inn. They'd reached a village, and Sasuke had insisted on getting some milk and diapers for their newest addition. The baby seemed to have a liking for Sasuke and he wasn't sure how to react to an infant. Feeding the baby had taken some effort. He didn't seem to want milk, but went wild at any ramen stand they passed. Sasuke was definitely starting to wonder if this baby had somehow sucked up Naruto's soul.

Karin had noticed that little Naruto seemed to be a little red. So while the rest of the group were sleeping, Sasuke found he couldn't. He'd laid the baby on his bed and took off the blanket. The orange-clad baby had waved his arms and legs in the air, gurgling loudly, as he seemed to cool down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_FREEDOM!'_ Naruto yelled. He heard loud gurgling as he finally felt free at last. After having to drink milk for his dinner, which had made him feel surprisingly energetic, Naruto had been praying to be released from his blanket prison. It was hot after all. When Sasuke had unfolded the blanket, Naruto had stretched out as much as being a baby allowed him too.

He could see Sasuke looking at him quizzically.

'_Come on Teme! Stop looking so miserable!'_ Naruto yelled. He heard himself gurgling loudly again.

"You look so much like him." Sasuke said softly. Naruto felt confused.

'_Who do I look like?'_ Naruto asked. He heard softer and more confused gurgling coming from his mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke couldn't help saying it. He'd never think of saying it while his 'team' were awake to hear him. He saw the baby looking at him in confusion.

"I was talking about my best friend. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Whisker marks like yours too. He loved ramen and had so much energy. He was always wearing orange too." Sasuke said softly. The baby giggled at him and he saw the small limbs wiggling around more.

"My brother killed him. He killed everyone precious to me. But today I found out he killed my best friend. His name was Naruto too. You should feel lucky to have his name. Naruto was the only one I'd consider being my best friend." Sasuke said softly.

The baby looked up at him endearingly. His blue eyes were so much like Naruto's that it was uncanny.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were Naruto." Sasuke said softly. He lifted the baby up from his bed and held the squirming bundle in his arms. The cutest smile appeared on the infant's face. There was a gurgle and the child's fingers made to grip something. Sasuke moved a hand to brush some of the baby's blond strands out of his face and little Naruto grabbed hold of his finger. Sasuke could stop looking at the blond baby.

"It's time to get some sleep Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the child. The baby let go of Sasuke's finger, almost as if he knew what Sasuke was saying, and Sasuke settled down on his bed. He laid the baby next to him, cradled in one arm. He felt this overwhelming urge to protect the small being and as he saw the baby wriggle closer to him and fall asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but feel a sense of… love? It was the only word he could use to describe the feelings he felt when looking after the small child. Who would've thought that Sasuke Uchiha could have a maternal instinct?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt anger well inside him when he heard Sasuke speak of Itachi having killed him.

"_He must've said that to the others to stop them looking for me and Sasuke must've overheard it. Everyone thinks I'm dead!"_ Naruto thought angrily to himself. But a more coherent reasoning came over his mind.

"_I'll have a lot of time to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha. When I'm an adult again, I'll be able to let everyone know I'm alive. I hate to put them through the pain of thinking I'm dead but Sasuke finally acknowledges that I'm his friend. He's sad that I'm gone. I need to give him a reason to believe somehow. I have to make everything alright."_ Naruto thought to himself. He could see Sasuke going to sleep, and he felt warm and comfortable. Most of all, he felt safe, so he curled into the warmth and fell asleep. Sasuke's words and his own thoughts, whirling around in his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay this is the first chapter. I don't know what is going to happen next but you never know what kind of madness will happen in my fics. This is going to be a comedy, but it's also going to be serious too. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think okay?


	2. This Baby Is Too Weird! HELP!

Okay all. Here is the next chapter of Woah Baby! I hope y'all like it. A big thanks to all of you who added me to your faves and alert lists, and to all of you who reviewed.

To my anonymous reviewer, blueberry, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you love it so far, even if it is only the first chapter. The review was greatly appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, Itoshii, I also thank you for reviewing. I promise this fic will not turn into crack. There will be some humour but there will also be serious points as well. I thought this might be the first Naruto as a baby fanfic (rather Naruto gets turned into a baby fanfic) but I wasn't sure so thanks for clearing that up for me. LOL!

Anyways, on with the fic everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Two – This Baby Is Too Weird! HELP!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a couple of days since Sasuke had found little Naruto (that's what Sasuke had taken to calling him anyway) and since then the baby had continued to surprise them at least five times a day. Today however Sasuke was starting to notice that his small charge really needed a bath.

"Why did none of us ever think to bath the brat before?" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke looked at the disgruntled baby.

"Because none of us have looked after babies before baka!" Karin exclaimed.

"How do you bath a baby?" Juugo asked. It was a good question. None of them had even considered that it might be different. Karin ran off out of the bathroom and the boys stared after her. They were shocked when she appeared less than a minute later. She held a thick lilac-coloured volume in her hand. She opened it and peered inside while the others just watched. Even the baby seemed curious.

"Well this book I got the other day, when I got him some milk, says that he should be bathed in lukewarm water, and barely enough for him to sit in. Then we should gently use a baby flannel on his skin and baby friendly soap and shampoo. Also we have to keep him supported at all times." Karin stated. The three boys stared at their only female teammate and silence reigned for more than a full minute. Even the baby was completely silent.

"You know that if Sasuke doesn't do it the kid is gonna wriggle like crazy!" Suigetsu exclaimed. The baby looked very unhappy. Sasuke was vaguely reminded about having to change the child's diaper. It was almost as if this baby felt embarrassment. But that had to be impossible. After all, babies don't know any different to being looked after so how could this particular baby feel embarrassment?

Sasuke looked at Karin.

"Did you get him something else to wear Karin? We can't bath him and leave him without clothes." Sasuke stated sourly.

"I did get another baby grow. A blue one, as well as some baby toiletries and diapers." Karin replied. Sasuke almost sighed, almost, and then went to the small bath and started running the hot and cold taps. The rest of the group looked at him in surprise.

"Karin, go and get his stuff so I can bath him." Sasuke stated. Karin nodded and went off to find the things that Sasuke needed.

Sasuke checked the water that was barely enough to wet the baby's feet.

"_It seems the right temperature."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he started to undress the baby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt slightly angry. After all, when everyone stared at him and talked about him as though he didn't understand a word they were saying, it was a hurtful feeling. He also had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"_I remember when they changed my diaper. I hate diapers. I'll be so glad when I can move to go to a toilet. I feel shame, and then somehow I'm wailing like a baby. Damn I am a baby. And that Suigetsu stabbed me with a pin twice. That bastard! At least Karin seems to be trying to figure out how to look after a baby. Hopefully they won't drown me or something."_ Naruto thought to himself. Then he felt himself being undressed and lifted up.

He saw Sasuke's face and started squirming.

'_Hey what are you doing Teme!'_ Naruto yelled. What came out of his mouth was an indignant sounding whine. Plus his gums had been hurting lately. He had no teeth and was unable to talk to say he was in pain. He felt miserable and looking at everyone else being able to do as they pleased was not helping his mood.

"Come on Naruto. You need a bath. I've got to give you one." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed inwardly and allowed Sasuke to put him in the bath.

He didn't feel burning or searing when he was in the water, so he figured that Sasuke must've run the bath. Naruto felt a soft flannel washing his face and back gently, and looked up to see Sasuke kneeling next to the bath.

"_God this is embarrassing. My friend is giving me a bath for crying out loud. I mean I know I'm a baby and the Teme is trying to be a good guardian by giving me a bath, but that doesn't stop me feeling embarrassed."_ Naruto thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke saw that little Naruto seemed very quiet.

"The brat seems really moody." Suigetsu stated.

"He does seem a little sad." Juugo added. Karin started flipping through her little book.

"According to Naruto's weight and length he's probably about six months old. That also means that he could be moody because he's teething." Karin stated.

The three boys looked at Karin, wondering where the hell she picked up this amazing book that told you everything.

"We need to take him to a doctor to see if he's alright at any rate." Sasuke said bluntly. He was still bathing the blond baby.

"Why? I thought we were gonna find the brat a home?" Karin asked.

"Because if he's sick we won't be able to find him a home." Sasuke quipped. Karin bit her lip and nodded.

"We can get him some more clothes while we're out as well." Sasuke added. He seemed to have finished bathing little Naruto, and lifted the baby from the bathtub. He placed the baby on a towel, and wrapped him up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto glared slightly.

'_I said I'm not going to another home Teme. I'm staying here until you come back to Konoha. Kami my gums hurt.'_ Naruto stated irritably. An irritated gurgle came from his mouth. He felt Sasuke pick him up, as he was wrapped in a towel, and listened to the conversation.

"We'll be keeping him until _I_ find a suitable home for him. He'll need to have some clothing. We can't just dress him in one baby grow." Sasuke hissed out at Karin. Naruto felt like smirking.

'_Ha! Take that red-haired bitch!'_ Naruto yelled. A baby laugh came from his mouth.

"_I miss being able to talk."_ Naruto thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke was carrying little Naruto, as Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo walked next to him. Sasuke was quite happy to carry the wriggling baby, who seemed to be staring at everything in wonder. The child's wide grins and loud laughter made everyone who passed them, smile at the blonde, bouncy baby. They walked into a baby shop, and Karin picked up a powder blue babygrow.

"This is cute? It matches the brat's eyes." Karin stated. As soon as little Naruto saw the powder blue babygrow, he started wailing. The group stared at him in shock. Karin picked up another, darker blue babygrow. Naruto still wailed. Then Suigetsu tried picking up a red babygrow. Naruto didn't stop crying. Juugo then found the magical colour. Orange. Naruto started gurgling and giggling happily.

"That kid is a total freak! Who likes bright orange?" Karin asked irritably. Sasuke couldn't help thinking about how much this reminded him of Naruto's awful orange jumpsuits when they were Genins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After having been clothes shopping for little Naruto, the group started looking for a healer. That was when they came across a toy store. In the window, there was a green frog teddy. Sasuke couldn't believe it when little Naruto reached out for it.

"The kid likes orange and frogs. What's next? Pink flowers?" Karin stated sarcastically. Sasuke just glared at Karin and went and got the little green toy frog. Naruto latched onto it immediately. He hugged it close and Karin was surprised by how quiet it made the baby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had seen the green frog and he knew what it had reminded him of.

"_GAMA-CHAN!"_ Naruto yelled. Of course it came out as a happy gurgle as he reached out.

"_Wow I'm starting to act more like a baby."_ Naruto added as an afterthought. Not a few moments later, he felt the soft green frog in his arms. Suddenly he felt rather nostalgic. He soon found himself feeling sleepy and found the closest thing to lean his head on. Within a few minutes, Naruto was fast asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke blinked as little Naruto fell asleep on his shoulder. His little fist curled into Sasuke's shirt, and his other arm latched tightly to the green frog teddy. He couldn't help feeling attached to this little child. Even though he knew having bonds was bad for him, there was something about this baby that made Sasuke want to take the risk. He had had that same feeling when he'd met Naruto.

"There's a healer near the edge of this town. We might as well go to her." Karin stated. Sasuke just nodded and let Karin lead the way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group found themselves at an old wooden cabin. An old woman was sat in a rocking chair, looking out at the sky. Sasuke decided to approach the woman with little Naruto. The old woman looked at Sasuke and saw the baby he carried.

"Good morning young man. Can I help you?" The old woman asked.

"We were told that a healer lived here." Sasuke stated.

"I am the healer. None of you look ill." The old woman stated cheerfully.

"We found this kid in the middle of the woods and we want to make sure that he's okay." Karin quipped irritably. The old woman smiled widely and reached out for the child. Sasuke was shocked when little Naruto reached back. He allowed the woman to take little Naruto from his arms, and followed her as she walked into the cabin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had recognised the old woman.

"_She healed me a few times when I was sick. She used to live in Konoha."_ Naruto thought to himself, as he felt the old woman checking him over, and opening his mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The healer looked at Sasuke and smiled cheerfully.

"He seems perfectly healthy. He has started teething. I'd estimate that he's about six months old. I would however like to give him some shots. I have no idea if he's had any of the right immunisations, so it would be a good idea as a precautionary measure." The healer stated. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. He had a bad feeling that little Naruto wouldn't be happy having injections at all. The healer prepared the injections behind the baby, so he couldn't see them.

"What's the boy's name?" The healer asked.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"I knew a boy by that name years ago." The old woman stated. She'd finished preparing the injections and then started making funny faces at the baby, who started giggling uncontrollably.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was staring at the old woman as she made funny faces at him.

'_This granny is totally nuts! How can the Teme keep a straight face?'_ Naruto stated. To the rest of the world he sounded like a giggling baby. That was when he felt four sharp pinches in his arm.

'_OH MY GOD! TEME YOU LET HER STAB ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?'_ Naruto yelled. Of course his baby mouth was screaming to high heaven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke didn't know that he could feel guilt until this very moment. Seeing little Naruto wailing, loudly and sorrowfully at the pain that had just been inflicted upon him, was heartbreaking at best.

"Don't worry young man. All babies cry when they have their immunisations. It's more shock then pain. Just pick him up and give him a hug. Make sure not to jostle his arm too much though." The healer stated calmly. Sasuke picked Naruto up and the baby was still crying loudly. Sasuke gently rubbed little Naruto's back and shushed him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it had to be done. You don't want to get some illness do you? Come on Naruto stop crying." Sasuke said soothingly. Naruto's wails calmed to sobs, then to hiccups, and soon the baby was just sniffling. Sasuke couldn't help feeling genuine guilt when he looked into those big blue eyes, that practically screamed "why did you stick me with sharp objects?" at him.

Sasuke was still holding the baby when the healer started talking to him again.

"Now young man, just make sure you keep an eye on him. If he should have a bad reaction to the immunisations bring him back immediately." The old woman said kindly. Sasuke nodded as he unconsciously started rocking Naruto in his arms gently. He paid the woman's fee and left the room. The old healer smiled.

"He'll probably keep that baby." The old healer said to herself as she started cleaning up her equipment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had little Naruto sat next to him on his bed back at the inn. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were all sitting around the room.

"So Sasuke where do you think we should go looking for a home for the brat?" Karin asked.

"We can't exactly go and find him one right now Karin. There aren't signs around pointing out good homes." Sasuke hissed. The baby crawled into Sasuke's lap and looked up at Sasuke innocently. Sasuke ruffled the child's hair affectionately. Karin didn't say another word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto couldn't help but pull himself over to Sasuke. His legs just weren't strong enough to hold him up properly. So he crawled. Climbing into Sasuke's lap had been a little harder, but he'd managed it.

"_Come on Sasuke don't look so sad."_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared up at Sasuke. He felt his hair being ruffled and saw Sasuke give him a surreptitious smile. That was enough for Naruto to know that Sasuke wasn't annoyed anymore.

"_At least he doesn't want to dump me so quickly."_ Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly he felt exhausted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked down at the baby, who was yawning loudly. All of a sudden the child curled up on Sasuke's lap, using his leg as a cushion, and went to sleep. Karin blinked at the scene.

"That kid really likes you Sasuke." Suigetsu quipped.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he wondered if he was starting to like the kid too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Yeah I know Sasuke's acting a bit out of character, but people do generally act differently towards babies. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Get The Nuts Away From Me!

Okay all. Chapter three of Woah Baby is here. I hope that you all enjoy it. After all, what's the point of a fic that no one enjoys? LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, blueberry, thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you like the way Karin and Suigetsu act around Baby Naruto. LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Three – Get The Nuts Away From Me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up that morning feeling hungry. Sasuke wasn't there and Naruto felt worried when he was picked up roughly and held in place by the redhead that Sasuke called Karin.

"Here fishcake." She said irritably and handed him a hard looking biscuit.

'_It looks like overdone toast without the burnt bits'_ Naruto said. An uncertain whimper came from his mouth.

"Oh come on kid. It's just a rusk. It's not going to kill you." Karin stated. Naruto looked at her in what he hoped was a quizzical fashion.

"You're six months old. You're allowed to gnaw on rusks." Karin stated. Naruto sighed and attempted to taste the rusk. As soon as he managed to suck on the rusk he attempted to spit it out.

'_That tastes like peanuts! I'm allergic to nuts! Oh my god I'm gonna die here and I can't even tell anyone what's wrong with me!'_ Naruto yelled. He heard an angry wailing instead of words, and he felt his throat tightening.

'_Oh great. I'm already going into peanut allergy shock.'_ Naruto thought as he started choking and felt blackness closing on him. He heard yelling, but he didn't think much of it. In fact he only had one thought in his mind as the blackness claimed him.

'_Thanks Sasuke. You left me with a bunch of idiots! I'm so haunting you! And that bastard Itachi!'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin saw the child's throat swelling, and then saw the baby choking haphazardly, flopping lifelessly in her lap like a ragdoll. She only had one thought as she began to yell and freak out.

"_Sasuke is going to kill me when he finds out I killed the brat!"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had gone to pick up some more milk for little Naruto after declaring that the peanut butter rusks that Karin had bought were unworthy of _his_ tiny baby. Yes, this was _his_ baby now. He had taken a great affection to this little child in such a short time. It had only been two weeks and Sasuke felt as though he had his best friend by his side again (reincarnated of course) and Sasuke knew that whatever his 'team' may think of it, he wanted this baby with him. He wanted to give _this_ Naruto the life that the first one had deserved, yet had never gotten.

However when Sasuke walked into the room, he found Karin running around in circles screaming, holding the blond child, who looked unconscious.

"_Oh my god! What's wrong with him?"_ Sasuke thought as he dropped the bag he'd been carrying immediately.

He strode over and took little Naruto from her arms.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

"I don't know! He woke up and he was hungry! I just gave him one of those rusks to shut him up!" Karin yelled back.

"We should take him to a doctor or a healer Sasuke." Suigetsu said softly.

"What would you know Suigetsu!" Karin yelled.

"Well I knew someone back in Kiri who was allergic to nuts. That's the reaction you usually get from someone if they're allergic to something." Suigetsu replied.

"Let's get going. Juugo, follow me. Suigetsu, just pack a small bag of Naruto's clothes and catch up with us." Sasuke stated. He then turned to Karin.

"Give me whatever it is you fed him, then stay here and wait for us." Sasuke hissed coldly at the redhead. Karin nodded and handed him the packet of peanut butter rusks. Sasuke took them and leapt out of the window, not even bothering with the door. Juugo followed.

Suigetsu and Karin were left alone then. Karin sat down heavily in the chair.

"So you finally get your wish huh Karin? The kid'll be out of the picture." Suigetsu stated coldly. He was surprised when he looked at her face and actually saw tears streaking across her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it Suigetsu. I didn't know he was allergic." Karin sobbed out.

"You really didn't mean to poison the brat did you?" Suigetsu realised. Karin nodded.

"I guess... he makes our days interesting. I kinda... like the squirt now. Tell me if anything happens. I know Sasuke's pissed off at me but I really wanna know if he's okay." Karin said gently. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks.

Suigetsu nodded as he threw a couple of baby grows in a bag. Before he made to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Karin holding the green frog teddy Sasuke had bought for the baby two weeks ago, along with his orange blanket.

"They're his favourites." Karin said softly. Suigetsu gave the redhead a toothy smile and nodded, taking the toy and blanket, and headed off to meet his other teammates.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was freaking out, mentally of course, outside he was calm.

"_He has to be alright."_ Sasuke screamed out in his thoughts. He wasn't sure he could handle losing two Narutos. Suigetsu arrived not ten minutes later, holding a small bag and the toy frog he'd gotten for Naruto. Also, Sasuke noted the orange blanket in his other hand.

"How is he?" Suigetsu asked.

"We don't know yet." Juugo replied. That was when the elderly healer they'd spoken to before walked out of the other room.

"I managed to help him. But you must never feed him anything remotely related to nuts. He seems to have a severe allergy to them." The old woman said kindly.

"I only ever knew one boy that had an allergy quite like that." She added.

"Really?" Suigetsu asked. The healer nodded.

"Yes. About ten years ago I went to visit one of the hidden villages, Konoha I believe it was. Well one day I saw this little boy, blond hair and blue eyes, just like your little charge, drinking a bottle of fruit juice. He started choking on it, and I soon found that it was because some awful person had slipped peanut oil into the bottle. I wondered what kind of awful person would do that to a little boy. After all, they had to have known that he was allergic to put peanut oil in his drink. But as I said, he was just like your charge. Terribly allergic to nuts." The old woman said softly, finishing off her story.

"What was that boy's name?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's the funny thing. His name was Naruto too. Naruto Uzumaki. I mentioned him before to you, I think. I wonder what happened to that little boy. He must be sixteen now. Probably all grown up and a Shinobi for his village. He was always talking about being Hokage." The old woman said. She went back into the back room to check on the baby, with a smile on her face, and Sasuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Somehow he had known the woman was going to say the boy she had treated was Naruto. After all, there was only one blue-eyed, blond boy in Konoha. That and he was the only child that people could possibly hate enough to poison him in such a way.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Juugo.

"We're keeping the kid. No questions asked." Sasuke stated. Suigetsu and Juugo merely nodded in response. The pair had known that Sasuke would make this decision as soon as they'd seen him start to interact with their small charge. This wasn't a surprise to them at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto awoke in a strange place. He blinked his eyes blearily and looked up to see the old healer. He remembered her from two weeks ago when Sasuke had bought him to her. The old woman looked down at the boy gently.

"You have a guardian that really cares for you little one." The old woman said softly. Naruto smiled and wriggled around experimentally. That was when Naruto heard someone open the door.

"Will we be able to travel with him or will he need some time to rest?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask.

"He should be fine. So long as you make sure that you don't feed him anything with nuts in it, he should be able to go wherever you go." The old woman stated. Naruto carried on listening curiously.

"_What's Sasuke thinking about?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He heard the door open and close again, and then he felt someone pick him up. He saw Sasuke's face and he couldn't help feeling glad to see him.

'_Hey Teme! I can't believe that those idiots you call teammates nearly killed me. Aren't you supposed to be my guardian?'_ Naruto stated. All that came out of his mouth were happy gurgles and giggles. Soon he was being cradled by Sasuke. Naruto looked up at his best friend curiously.

'_What's wrong Teme?'_ Naruto asked. Cautious sounding gurgles came from his mouth.

"We nearly lost you today Naruto. There's no way I'm going to let some idiot take you on and nearly kill you. I'm keeping you with me. I'll give you the life that my friend Naruto never got to have. A life with a family. I'll be here for you, no matter where I go. After I finish off my brother, I'll take you to Konoha. I'll ask the Hokage to let me stay. Then I'll make sure that you get to grow up in a real home. I'll be your family Naruto. If I could go back and give my best friend that chance, I'd go and do it. But the least I can do for you is to give you what he didn't get. He'd want that. He hated to see people sad or hurt. So don't worry about anything little guy." Sasuke said gently.

Naruto stared at Sasuke incredulously.

"_He's going to go back to Konoha?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He felt Sasuke lift him a little, and place Naruto's small head on his shoulder. Naruto felt calmed when Sasuke started rocking him gently and soon, Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo walked back to the inn. Karin was waiting for them, as she stared out of the window. When they came in, she saw Naruto was sleeping.

"Oh thank Kami I didn't kill him!" Karin exclaimed tearfully. Sasuke was shocked when she took Naruto from him and hugged the baby gently.

"I didn't know he was allergic Sasuke. I swear I didn't know. I wouldn't have given him those stupid rusks if I knew he was allergic!" Karin exclaimed speedily. Sasuke sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it Karin. The healer said he's allergic to anything with nuts. So we need to remember that from now on." Sasuke said softly. He took Naruto back from Karin. Surprisingly, the baby hadn't woken throughout this exchange.

"We're leaving tomorrow after we get some supplies." Sasuke said quietly.

"So get some rest." He added. He went to his own bed and lay down. Little Naruto was laid next to him. Karin blinked.

"Does this mean we're keeping him?" She asked softly.

"Sasuke made the decision at the healers." Suigetsu replied. Karin gave Suigetsu a happy grin, and Suigetsu grinned back toothily. The group found their own sleeping spots and surprisingly, Suigetsu and Karin hadn't argued all day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	4. An Encounter in The Forest

Okay all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. Here's a more serious chapter for you all.

To my anonymous reviewer, amber, thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the update.

To my anonymous reviewer, Kris, thanks for the review. I always finish off my fics. No matter how long it takes. I'm glad you like this fic so far. I'm trying to give it a mix of funny and serious. I hope you like the update.

To my anonymous reviewer, kitsune 4, I'm glad you

thought that my last chapter was awesome. Thanks so much for the review and I really hope that you enjoy this update.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Four – An Encounter in The Forest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the group started on their journey. Sasuke had Naruto strapped to his back in a baby backpack. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew exactly how things were going back in Konoha.

In Konoha, the pall of mourning had fallen over many people. Sakura however wasn't just mourning, she was angry. She was furious. Why was she furious? Because the village elders refused for Naruto's name to be placed on the memorial stone. Sakura was absolutely furious at the idea that her friend and comrade wasn't being honoured as was his right as a ninja. She was on a lone mission in the forests near where Naruto had died and she just felt like something was missing. Little did she know how close it actually was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, until something woke him up. He looked at Sasuke, who was fast asleep and decided not to wake him up. Something was different with his surroundings. He could smell the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla. He crawled away looking for it and it seemed like an age before he finally found where the smell was coming from. It was Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but crawl over to her. He had missed his friends so dearly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura heard gurgling and when she opened her eyes, she saw eyes of the deepest blue staring back at her. If she hadn't known better she would've sworn she was looking at Naruto. She sat up and stared in shock at the baby sat on the ground beside her. The baby stared back at her, and she couldn't help but pick up the toddler. She wondered where he had come from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke suddenly and glared fiercely when he realised that Naruto was missing. He woke everyone up and the whole group started looking for Naruto. All of them worried about the baby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You remind me of someone I knew once." Sakura said softly to the baby as she looked at him. She picked him up, not wanting to think about the sadness she felt well up inside her when she thought of Naruto.

"He reminds you of Naruto doesn't he?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin came across a clearing, not too far from where their group had been camping and she suddenly saw Naruto with a Konoha Kunoichi. She saw the baby giggling as the woman tickled his stomach. She soon found Sasuke.

"Sasuke I found Naruto. A Konoha Kunoichi has him. In fact she's playing with him as we speak. He must have crawled off to explore." Karin said gently.

"What did the Kunoichi look like?" Sasuke asked.

"She had pink hair and green eyes. She also had a Konoha med corp badge sewn into her cloak. She must be on a lone mission." Karin replied. She saw Sasuke bite his lip.

"Karin go and find the others and go and wait for me back at camp. Just go back to sleep. Naruto isn't in any danger. I'll get him back." Sasuke stated. Karin made to argue but saw the look in her team leader's eyes. She didn't say a word and just went to do as she was told. After she showed Sasuke where the Kunoichi was of course.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"You know about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I heard your conversation with Itachi." Sasuke replied.

"When did you find this kid?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at the child.

"I found him not fifteen minutes after I learned Naruto was dead. He looked so much like Naruto I couldn't leave him to die in the forest." Sasuke added as an answer.

"You named him Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't. My team named him Naruto after the swirly symbol that was on the blanket he was wrapped in. I didn't argue. He needed a name." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded.

"So what made you keep him Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke took note that she no longer used honorifics with him.

"He's so much like Naruto. I couldn't abandon him. I just..." Sasuke trailed off. Not knowing how to answer properly. Sakura looked down at the baby tearfully.

"I miss him you know. We all miss him. Tsunade is fighting tooth and nail to get his name placed on the memorial stone." Sakura said softly.

"Those narrow minded bigots." Sasuke hissed angrily.

"You actually care about his memory now?" Sakura hissed back.

"Of course I care!" Sasuke exclaimed. He took Naruto from Sakura then, holding the child gently. The boy seemed to fall asleep peacefully.

"He was my first and closest friend Sakura. He meant more to me then I ever got to tell him." Sasuke replied.

"He wanted you to come home so badly." Sakura whispered.

"He's going to get his wish." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Once I've killed Itachi, I'm going to bring little Naruto back to the village so that he can have a good life. I'll raise him and give him the childhood that our Naruto never got." Sasuke added. Sakura looked at Sasuke tearfully. She wished that Naruto could see what was happening now. At least he'd know he'd succeeded in bringing about Sasuke's return.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I know this chapter is a little bit short but I was writing it while I had some spare time at University. I hope you all liked it and please R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. Snatch and Run! Team Hebi Give Chase!

Okay here's chapter four of Woah Baby. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. It's much appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, amber, Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby.

Chapter Five – Snatch and Run! Team Hebi Give Chase!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group soon stopped in another town. Sasuke had been surprised that Sakura had allowed him to go without giving him a lecture. Although he supposed it was because she now had his word that he was returning. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo went to find the local healer, whilst Karin was ordered to stay in their inn room, with their things. Karin knew this was because Sasuke was still angry at her about the whole peanut butter rusk incident.

The three waited outside as the healer, another woman, checked Naruto over.

"You seem to be a perfectly healthy baby little man. You obviously have a good guardian." The woman said kindly. Naruto just stared back at her with his big blue eyes.

That was when Naruto saw the woman disappear from view.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Naruto asked. An indignant murmur came from his lips. That was when another familiar face was staring down at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi stated calmly.

'_Hey what did you do to the old lady?'_ Naruto yelled. He heard angry sounding whimpers.

"She's just knocked out. But the time has come to stop playing games." Itachi replied. He picked Naruto up and cradled the blond in his arms.

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_ Naruto yelled. He heard angry wailing, and even felt tears fall down his cheeks. He wriggled, trying to get away from Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke heard loud wailing all of a sudden. Suigetsu and Juugo also looked up in shock. Sasuke ran into the room, to see the healer lying unconscious on the floor. He looked for Naruto, and was horrified to see the child in the arms of his loathed brother.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed out angrily.

"Hello, foolish little brother, I see you have something else to care for." Itachi stated. He jostled the crying baby roughly, and the baby started crying even more loudly then before. Sasuke hissed angrily at his brother.

"Put. Him. Down!" Sasuke yelled. His composure was slipping. The longer Itachi held on to little Naruto, the more agitated Sasuke got. Itachi smirked.

"If you want him, come and get him." Itachi stated and leapt out of the window.

"Juugo, check the old woman. Suigetsu follow me." Sasuke stated, and then he leapt out of the window after Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto wriggled more as he felt himself being carried away by Itachi.

"_You bastard! What are you playing at?"_ Naruto yelled loudly. He hated the sound of wailing that came from his mouth. Itachi smirked.

"We'll see how much Sasuke has come to care about baby you. Obviously enough to chase after you." Itachi said softly. Naruto was angry. His feelings only intensified the sobs he seemed to be making without meaning to.

"We seem to have lost Sasuke for now." Itachi stated. This made Naruto wriggle and wail even more angrily, as he felt writhing hate forming in his gut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin was staring out of the inn window, hoping to catch sight of Suigetsu, or the others, as she waited for news of Naruto.

"_This is crazy. I never cared about anything before. Why do I care so much now?"_ Karin thought to herself. That was when she saw Itachi Uchiha. She saw Naruto in his arms, and she saw red.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn it! We lost them!" Sasuke yelled. He looked around, trying to find any trace of his brother, and little Naruto. That was when they heard female yelling.

"_HEY YOU BASTARD PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"_

"Is that Karin?" Suigetsu asked. The two sped off in the direction of the yelling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin snarled at Itachi angrily. She knew she was no match but some form of maternal instinct had taken over, making her want to protect the blond child.

"Give him to me and you can walk away." She hissed.

"You'd allow me to leave when Sasuke wants me dead so badly?" Itachi asked her. She glared hatefully.

"Sasuke would want me to protect the kid first. He wants to kill you himself anyways." Karin stated. Her eyes kept darting to the crying child in Itachi's arms. The boy had stopped wailing to stare at her, and she could almost read what he was trying to tell her with his azure eyes.

"_Help me!"_ She could practically here the words as she looked into those big blue eyes. That was when Sasuke showed up with Suigetsu.

"So little brother. You all seem to care about this little child. Could the fact that he looks so much like your former best friend be the reason behind the love you show for him?" Itachi asked amusedly.

"Put him down Itachi!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi smirked as he let go of the child, and he dropped towards the ground. But he quickly caught him again. Itachi himself seemed to know that their hearts had jumped into their throats.

"There's no point in making demands littler brother. After all, I hold all the cards." Itachi stated plainly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was trying to get away from Itachi desperately. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Sasuke, or even any of the others. He'd grown attached to them all in some strange way. He could see that Sasuke was getting angrier by the second.

'_Let me go you bastard!'_ Naruto yelled angrily. He could hear the baby wailing coming from his lips. Itachi smirked down at him evilly. Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was on Itachi's mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Little brother how about a contest?" Itachi stated. His voice was laced with amusement. Sasuke was practically spitting blood.

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked angrily.

"Let's see if any of you can catch the speeding baby." Itachi replied. That was when he took little Naruto by the scruff of his babygrow, and flung him.

Everything happened so fast that by the time any of them took notice of Itachi, he was long gone. Sasuke sped forward and took note that Karin was also running. She was in front of him, her speed seemed almost inhuman, as she leapt up to cushion little Naruto, catching hold of the blond baby at the same time. Naruto seemed royally confused as he stared up at Karin. She fell to the ground in a crouch, still holding on to Naruto gently.

"Hey fishcake, are you okay?" Karin said gently to Naruto as she stood upright and checked him over for injuries. Suigetsu stared at Karin in shock.

"Oh my god, that bitch actually has a maternal side? It's a freaking miracle!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Sasuke didn't say a word as he saw Karin checking over Naruto and Naruto just stayed quiet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's this chapter of Woah Baby for you all. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	6. There's No Place Like Home

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Woah Baby. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and author alerts. It's much appreciated. Now for my anonymous reviewers.

To my anonymous reviewer, InsanityIsFun, thanks loads for the review, and I'm glad you like this fic so far. As for this fic eliminating some dislike for Karin, well, I don't really like Karin as a character myself, but if I'm going to write a fic that involves Team Hebi, I have to give her some redeeming qualities. LOL! Thanks again for reviewing.

To my anonymous reviewer, Sapphire09, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so far, even though it's short. I am attempting to make the chapters longer but sometimes I'm better off writing shorter chapters. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, amber, thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you liked this chappie, and I hope you enjoy the update.

To my anonymous reviewer, Kitsune Fantasy, thanks loads for the review. I'm glad you think that baby Naruto is cute. Oh and you are NOT a bad person for thinking that Naruto being thrown like a football is funny. I've already had my brother laughing in my ears as he read over my shoulder. I hope you enjoy the update.

To my anonymous reviewer, devil M, I'm glad you love the fic so far. I hope you enjoy the update. Thanks loads for reviewing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Six – There's No Place Like Home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was walking along with Naruto in his arms. The baby was sound asleep. He had made a decision. He was leading his team to the one place he knew Itachi might be, and he would face him. Win or lose, Sasuke had decided that this was the last time he would chase after Itachi. Naruto's safety mattered far more to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked up at Sasuke that evening, whilst the group were sleeping. He couldn't help but realise that things were happening to him. He wasn't thinking the same way anymore. He didn't feel the same way anymore. In fact he was acting more and more like a baby every day. He knew if the jutsu wasn't reversed soon, then he may end up staying a baby for life. Although he wasn't sure if he minded growing up again so much. After all, Sasuke was being a good parent to him, and he'd never had a parent before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Sakura arrived back in Konoha. Something had been bugging her when she saw that baby. The one Sasuke had named Naruto. Then when she got to Tsunade's office, she noted that Tsunade was staring at a picture. It wasn't terribly old. It was a picture of Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya at what appeared to be a hot spring.

"When did you take this?" Sakura asked softly.

"It was on my way back to the village. We stopped at a hot spring and it turned into a crazy day." Tsunade replied. A soft smile appeared on her lips. That was when Sakura noticed something.

"That necklace..." Sakura saw the necklace that Naruto was wearing. She remembered him wearing it quite a lot. However that wasn't what was bugging her.

"How many of these necklaces are there around Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Only this one now. Where ever it is. If Itachi didn't decide to keep it for himself as a trophy." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-Sama, I saw this necklace on a baby last night." Sakura stated. Tsunade listened with interest to the tale that Sakura told her. Then she looked thoughtfully out of the window.

"I've never heard of a jutsu that could turn a person into a baby. It's something that's unprecedented." Tsunade said softly.

"You think the baby is Naruto don't you?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see when Sasuke returns." Tsunade replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke lead the group towards an old looking building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. When they went inside, the group stared as they were approached by cats.

"This way Sasuke." One of the cats said. Another cat looked at Naruto.

"Strange kid." The cat said.

"Nobody touches the kid. He's mine." Sasuke stated coldly. The cats made no answer, choosing to lead the group onward, until they reached a larger room. Sasuke stared at the old cat that sat within. She smirked at Sasuke.

"So you've come here at last Sasuke Uchiha?" The old cat said. Sasuke nodded. The others stared in amazement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi wrote something into a book. He knew the time was coming closer now. The book would be the only thing he could use to give Sasuke the truth with. He knew his brother would kill him. That much was certain. However, there were things that Itachi felt Sasuke needed to know. Things that Itachi could never repeat aloud. Soon would be the time for revelations. Itachi knew that Sasuke would feel regret and pain when he read what was in the book. But Itachi had already mapped out his little brother's path years ago and he wouldn't change it now. He sighed as he finished writing his last sentence. Then he closed the book and placed it in his kunai pouch. When he next saw Sasuke, he would give his brother the book, and he would die with a degree of dignity. At least, that was what he hoped for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if my writing is not up to its usual standard. I have some virus and my brain is swimming on air, which is no fun at all, but seeing as I've been stuck in bed I thought I'd attempt to update. Please R&R and let me know what you all think. I don't know when I'll be updating next. I won't make promises to update soon, because I have exams and a research project to finish at University. So it might be a while before I get time to update. Thanks to all of you for your patience.


	7. Some Secrets Revealed

Okay all, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who added me to their faves and alert lists, and also a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

To my anonymous reviewer, devil M, thanks loads for reviewing. I know last chapter was short. This chapter is longer. At least I think so. LOL! Thanks again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Seven – Some Secrets Revealed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What is this place Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"It's called Sora Ku." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Why are we here Sasuke." Suigetsu asked.

"To stock up on weapons and supplies." Sasuke replied. Naruto was wide awake in Sasuke's arms now. He almost smiled as he saw Naruto staring around at everything. Sasuke carried Naruto, whilst following the two Ninja Cats, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo followed behind him.

"It's been a long time Hina. Denka." Sasuke said softly. The two cats looked at him.

"Of course it's been a long time Sasuke-Kun. Who're these weirdos?" Hina asked.

"Hina don't be rude." Denka stated calmly.

"They're my team." Sasuke replied.

"And who's the kitten?" Denka asked.

"He's mine." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at him curiously. The two talking ninja cats asked no more questions.

They soon found themselves in a larger chamber. Sasuke looked at the familiar face of Nekobaa, the woman who had looked after the Uchiha weapons supply for years. Nekobaa gave him a smile.

"It's been a long time Sasuke-Kun." Nekobaa stated. There was a teenage girl sat next to Nekobaa. Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously.

"This is Tamaki my granddaughter." Nekobaa introduced. Then she looked at Naruto.

"A kitten shouldn't be involved in such battles." Nekobaa said softly.

"He won't be involved. He's under my protection." Sasuke replied.

"Does that mean you will be leaving him here until you've had your revenge?" Nekobaa asked.

"No. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo will look after him. My battle with Itachi was always meant to be a one on one fight." Sasuke replied. Nekobaa sighed.

"He's a healthy kitten. He has the look of someone I met before. The Sensei of one of your cousins, Obito-Kun. I doubt you would know of him, that boy died in the line of duty when he was barely twelve, during the Third Great Shinobi War. That was before you were born." Nekobaa said softly. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't recall anyone called Obito.

"We don't have anything that fits this guy!" Tamaki exclaimed. Sasuke and Nekobaa looked to see Tamaki trying to find something to fit Juugo. Neither seemed too bothered. He could see that Karin and Suigetsu had already been given some clothing. Sasuke gestured to them to go and get changed. Nekobaa made a gesture to Tamaki to take Juugo to find him something appropriate to wear. Sasuke of course gestured to Juugo to follow Tamaki. Once they were alone, Nekobaa stood up and held out her arms to hold little Naruto. Sasuke did not deny the old woman. She smiled down at the baby gently.

"A Ninjutsu has been used on him. What it is or how it works I cannot tell you. But I can see Itachi's chakra surrounding him. It's sad that he seems to be caught in the middle of your struggle." Nekobaa said gently. She passed the child back to Sasuke, who held the boy just a little bit more tightly.

"I won't let him be hurt." Sasuke stated coldly.

"You intend to return to Konoha?" Nekobaa asked.

"Yes. I will take Naruto with me when I return. He'll live a life of peace." Sasuke replied. Nekobaa nodded.

"I won't wish you luck. I cannot wish you or Itachi luck in this. You two who were close brothers are now enemies destined to battle. I will not agree with that. But I do hope you can return to Konoha and give the young kitten a peaceful life and existence." Nekobaa stated. Sasuke nodded his understanding. That was when Karin and Suigetsu walked back into the room. Sasuke handed Naruto to Karin.

"Look after him while I go and change into something else. We'll be resting here tonight. Tomorrow we will go after Itachi." Sasuke stated. He left the room, leaving Karin and Suigetsu staring after him. Naruto stared up at them with big eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi found himself sitting in a secret spot. This would be where he fought his brother and died. He was determined of that much. He started looking through the small book he had written. Certain passages came to mind more than others.

_When I killed the clan, it was an order from Danzo and the council. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but to keep peace in the village I did it. Our father had grown mad with his own ideas of self-importance and power. He was planning a coup against the village. He was convinced into this idea more and more by Madara Uchiha. He was the founder of our clan, and the only one to know all of its secrets. He's an immortal Sasuke. He was quite happy at the destruction of the clan or Konoha. Either way he enjoys destruction. Such a coup would have ruined lives, not just the lives of the villagers but your life also Sasuke. I did what I had to do, not only to protect Konoha, but to protect you too. I won't forgive myself for making you believe that I killed the clan for nothing. But I know that you needed someone to blame. I want you to know that should Madara approach you, you shouldn't listen to him. Listening to him will bring your own downfall. His only wish is to destroy others and to gain revenge for his broken pride._

Another passage pertained to Naruto.

_The baby that you are caring for? The one that reminds you so much of your best friend? is Naruto. A jutsu that I used, which you will find in this book, is what has turned him into a baby. Once a few months are up, he will not remember ever being an adult. However, that is when the jutsu will start to waver. He will start aging quite rapidly. Every week he will wake up a few years older. Once he reaches his true age, he will remember everything that has happened and he will be perfectly fine. My death doesn't change this. The reason I turned Naruto into a baby is because Akatsuki were getting too close to him and also because he is the only one who could ever convince you to return home, where you belong. You have people who love you there. Naruto will need you as he ages, especially when he doesn't know where he is or who he is with. I know I shouldn't have, but that day I came and took the baby Naruto, I had one intention in mind. To make you see how much you care for the child. Remember that feeling because it doesn't leave no matter how much you might want it too._

Itachi knew that the least he could do was allow Sasuke that small mercy. To let his little brother know that his best friend was not dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat with Naruto, who was sleeping soundly and looked out of the window at the stars.

"The stars are brighter in Konoha Naruto. You'll see when we get there." Sasuke whispered to the child. Naruto stirred slightly and curled his little hands into fists, before he relaxed again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Ten Ten and Lee were at the gates of Konoha. Tsunade was stood there, seeing them off.

"Remember, finding Sasuke is of utmost importance." Tsunade stated. The group all nodded their understanding, before they set off. Each one of them was unsure of this expedition, but all of them were willing to give it one hundred percent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, now you all know what's going to happen to Naruto eventually. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you thought. See you next time people.


	8. The Unexpected Twist

Okay people, here's the next chapter of Woah Baby, and I hope you all love it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and to all those people who added me to their faves and alert lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, AiUchihaUzumaki, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you loved it. I hope this chappie lives up to the rest of the fic.

To my anonymous reviewer, ajwa, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad my fic inspired you to be emotional. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the fic.

Also I hate to inform you all but I will have no internet for the next four weeks. I am going to be in Cyprus, on holiday with my lovely family (God help me) and there is no internet in my grandparent's place. But I will be writing updates while I'm over there and you will get a new chapter when I come back. I promise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Eight – The Unexpected Twist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Team Hebi made their way towards an old building. Sasuke knew it as the sacred hideaway of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was positive that they would find Itachi there. Karin stopped suddenly. She looked at the rest of the team, a look of confusion on her face.

"We're being followed." Karin stated.

"By who?" Sasuke asked.

"I sense the chakra of that Kunoichi who was in the forest. The one you spoke to." Karin replied. Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't worry about them. They're not a danger. We're nearly at our destination anyway." Sasuke quipped. Soon they found their paths blocked by Kisame. He smirked at the group evilly.

"Itachi-Kun wants to face Sasuke alone." Kisame stated cheerfully.

"That was always my plan." Sasuke stated. He turned to Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. He handed Naruto to Karin.

"If something happens to me, you take Naruto to the Leaf Shinobi. They'll look after him if you don't wish to join forces with Konoha." Sasuke said gently.

"I'm not leaving the little fishcake by himself." Karin stated irritably. Suigetsu and Juugo didn't make a sound but Sasuke could see they agreed with Karin. He went past Kisame and carried on to where he knew the sacred Uchiha meeting spot was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and the others were heading straight for Sasuke. Of course they hadn't counted on seeing Sasuke's new team, along with Kisame, standing in the way. Sakura saw the blond baby in a girl's arms. She walked over to them and without even saying a word she took the child from the girl's arms. The baby giggled and waved his arms around cheerfully.

"Hey! You don't just snatch other people's kids!" The girl yelled.

"He's not your child is he?" Sakura quipped. The girl glared fiercely before a grey haired boy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Karin. They're not gonna hurt the kid." He said softly. Karin glared at the boy.

"Shut up Suigetsu! Sasuke told us to protect him!" Karin yelled. The baby giggled more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt strangely content. Things were feeling more different every day. He found that though he understood what Sasuke said to him, he wasn't quite sure how he knew Sasuke anymore. The pink haired girl was familiar, even her scent was familiar to Naruto. The others with her were familiar as well, but he couldn't really place them.

'_Maybe Sasuke took me to see them before and I can't remember.'_ Naruto said to himself. Of course all that came out of his mouth was giggles and gurgles. He missed Sasuke already and the male hadn't been gone more than a minute. However Naruto felt much safer with Sasuke.

'_Maybe Sasuke is my daddy! Do I even have a daddy?'_ Naruto said to himself. He could see the looks of the others around him and wasn't quite sure why they didn't understand what he was saying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke found himself standing in the old meeting spot. An old building with the Uchiha fan carved and painted all over the walls. He saw his brother immediately.

"Itachi it's time we finished this." Sasuke hissed. Itachi smirked.

"We will finish this Sasuke." Itachi replied. He pulled a book out from his Akatsuki cloak and through it towards Sasuke.

"After our fight, foolish little brother, that will give you all the answers you seek." Itachi stated.

"Then I'd better kill you quickly hadn't I?" Sasuke questioned. In moments, the fight had begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi looked at the blond baby that Sasuke's new team kept calling Naruto.

"Sakura hand him to me." Kakashi said seriously. Sakura handed the child over and Kakashi looked at the baby incredulously. His eyes rested on the necklace around the baby's neck and he knew that this necklace was indeed the one that Naruto had worn all the time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It seemed like hours had gone by, even though it had only been minutes. The Uchiha brothers had worn each other down. That was until Itachi collapsed. Blood dripped from the corners of Itachi's mouth and he was no longer conscious. Sasuke checked his older brother's pulse and found he was still alive.

Sasuke looked at his defenceless brother and wondered whether he could live with himself if he killed his brother while the man was unconscious. In moments Sasuke had made a decision. He got some chakra binding rope and tied his brother up. It was time to return to Konoha. It was also time that, rather than chasing revenge, he started seeking justice. He hauled his brother over his shoulder and left the old meeting place. It was practically ruins now, but in a few years he could come back and change it. For now, bringing his brother to justice and taking little Naruto to Konoha were his main goals.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The whole group were astonished when Sasuke came back carrying Itachi over his shoulder. He was injured and his clothes were a wreck, but he had survived the encounter and now carried a hostage, rather than a body. Kisame was gone within seconds, obviously not prepared to face so many ninja at once, and Sasuke came forward to meet the group.

"Are you coming back to Konoha now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and the group set off. None were aware of the little book in Sasuke's weapons pouch. Even Sasuke wasn't aware of what he was going to read when he opened that book. For now he just wanted to rest and look after Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, who was sat behind her desk.

"So you want to come back to Konoha?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Why now?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I've learned something whilst looking after little Naruto." Sasuke replied softly. He was holding the child in his arms, and little Naruto was giggling as he looked at Tsunade and gurgled when Tsunade came round the desk to look at him.

"I learned that revenge is empty, especially if you have something to care for and love." Sasuke added. Tsunade gave a soft smile.

"Well you'll have to undergo interrogation and your brother will be locked in a secure cell that I have in the hospital. He has a deadly illness. I may be able to save him, but that won't make much of a difference if we execute him for his crimes." Tsunade stated. Sasuke nodded.

"I understand Hokage-Sama." Sasuke replied.

"I will look after the squirt during your interrogation." Tsunade stated. Sasuke nodded and reluctantly handed Naruto over to Tsunade. The baby started gurgling loudly and poking the little purple diamond, in the middle of Tsunade's forehead joyfully. Tsunade smiled at the small blond child. Kakashi came into the office and Sasuke looked at Tsunade for a moment.

"Is my brother awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. He's conscious. He's not said much since he found out that he was back in Konoha." Tsunade replied.

"I would like to see him before my interrogation." Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded and Sasuke allowed himself to be led away by Kakashi.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. The big, baby grin on the child's face was enough to remind her of Naruto's big sunny smile.

"If you're our Naruto, I'll do anything I can do to get you back to normal." Tsunade said gently. The baby looked at her curiously and snuggled closer to her for warmth. Tsunade left the office to do the one thing that would reveal the baby's identity for sure. She was going to run some DNA tests.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was let into a dark cell. He saw his brother lying on a hospital bed, with various needles placed around his body. The older Uchiha brother looked much paler than usual.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Why didn't you kill me?" Itachi asked.

"Because killing you won't bring Mother and Father back. Or any of the other clan members. You're my older brother. When little Naruto grows up I want him to be able to be proud of the decisions I made. How would he be able to be proud of me for killing my brother?" Sasuke replied.

"There's so much you don't know Sasuke." Itachi quipped.

"Like what brother?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"You'll find out when you read the book." Itachi said softly. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to read this book of his brother's. There was a knock and Kakashi came into the room.

"It's time to go Sasuke." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke nodded. Before he left he looked at Itachi.

"You said I had to have hatred to defeat you. But you were wrong. All I needed was love. All I was thinking of when I was fighting you was that I would give little Naruto the life that he deserves. I'll look after him because I love that kid and that is all I needed to win. You were wrong Itachi. I'll never fall into the trap that you set for me, ever again." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke left the room, but he failed to notice Itachi smiling as the door closed. Whatever happened now, Itachi knew he'd accomplished his one mission in life. To give Sasuke enough strength to protect himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, once Sasuke had been given permission to stay under house arrest, he went back to the home that had been his since birth. He took his new teammates with him, after all they had nowhere else to go, and he soon found an old bassinet for Naruto to sleep in. The baby was yawning loudly and ready to sleep. Sasuke smiled as he looked out of the window, holding little Naruto so he could see outside as well.

"I told you the stars looked brighter in Konoha Naruto." Sasuke said gently. The baby looked up at him and gurgled sleepily.

Sasuke couldn't help rocking the child back and forth for a little while. As soon as Naruto was asleep, Sasuke settled the child down in the bassinet and soon he found himself going to bed. Even as his head hit the pillow and he was drifting off, his thought was that he still hadn't read the book his brother had given him yet. He knew it was have to wait until tomorrow now, as his mind finally allowed him into the world of dreams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were in Tsunade's office.

"So you checked the baby's blood and DNA while Sasuke was being interrogated?" Kakashi asked Tsunade. She nodded as she looked at another picture on her desk. It was a picture of Naruto and her at one of the village's festivals. They were in Ichiraku's and Naruto had a bunch of noodles hanging from his mouth, while Tsunade had an arm looped around his shoulders. Both had a large grin on their faces.

"The DNA matches Naruto perfectly. The baby even has..." Tsunade trailed off.

"He has Naruto's seal on his stomach right?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. That baby _is_ Naruto." Tsunade replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry about the fight scene. I'm so useless at them so I thought I'd skip to the drama. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll see you when I next update. Okay people? Bye until next update my wonderful readers.


	9. The First Step Back To Normality

Okay all here's the next chapter of Woah Baby. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it.

To my anonymous reviewer, AiUchihaUzuzmaki, hehe I know baby Naruto is so cute. (nods) Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

To my anonymous reviewer, Flamindragco, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.

To my anonymous reviewer, kewl, I'm glad you think Naruto as a baby is so cute. Thanks loads for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, Shinigami, thanks loads for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters. (nods)

To my anonymous reviewer, naraku55, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you like my fic so far. I also hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To my anonymous reviewer, Jasmine, thanks loads for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this update and I'm glad you like the fic so far.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Nine – The First Step Back To Normality.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sasuke got up that morning and looked at Naruto, he couldn't help but smile as the child wriggled in his sleep, and yawned loudly while opening his eyes. Sasuke picked up little Naruto and washed and dressed the toddler, who just splashed the water in the bathtub mischievously. After Sasuke washed and dressed Naruto, and fed him, he left the baby with Karin, while he went to get dressed himself. When he came downstairs he could hear Karin talking to Naruto. He listened carefully to what she said.

"You know fishcake, Sasuke loves you. Me and Suigetsu and Juugo, we all love you too. We won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll always be your Auntie Karin. Sasuke wants to be your Dad. I think he'll be a good Dad to you. Suigetsu and Juugo get to be your Uncles too. So you're going to have a big family." Karin said softly. Naruto seemed to be dozing off to sleep. That was when Sasuke decided that he needed to read the book.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office, staring out of the window. That was when Kakashi came into the room.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"What makes you think that that's what I'm thinking about?" Tsunade stated irritably.

"I know you are. We all are. Sasuke doesn't even know that the baby is our Naruto. Do you intend to take him from Sasuke's custody?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"He's had a good effect on Sasuke. The kid is learning how to be responsible. That and Sasuke really seems to love the kid. We'll have to tell Sasuke eventually." Tsunade said softly. Kakashi nodded his understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke opened the book to start reading when he heard a scream from Karin. Sasuke ran towards the scream and saw Karin, and then saw a three year old boy sitting on the ground in front of her. The baby was gone. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the child. The child stood up. He was wearing a black t-shirt and orange shorts, along with a pair of blue sandals. His blond hair was spiky and went in every direction. He stared at Sasuke with big blue eyes.

"You look like someone I know." The boy said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah that's my name. Where am I? I ain't never been here before." Naruto asked.

"Do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"You look lots like the nice lady that brings me good milk. Her name's Mikoto-Chan. She always brings me good food to eat. The villagers don't let me buy food in their shops unless it's bad." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke picked up the child and took him to a picture that was sat on a table near the kitchen. It was a picture of the Uchiha family, before the massacre.

"Is that the nice lady who brings you food Naruto?" Sasuke asked the boy. Naruto looked at the picture and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! That's Mikoto-Chan! She's real nice to me." Naruto exclaimed happily. He looked at Sasuke carefully.

"Are you my friend?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded dumbly. Naruto grinned happily and hugged Sasuke around his neck. Karin looked on in shock.

"Naruto, stay here and play for a few minutes okay?" Sasuke said softly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Mikoto-Chan has a son called Sasuke. He's the same age as me. She said maybe we'll go to the Academy together and be friends." Naruto stated. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and let the boy start playing. He and Karin watched as the boy started running around.

"I'm the Hokage! I'mma protect the whole village!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the green frog teddy and started running around with it.

Sasuke looked at Karin carefully.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"One second I was holding a baby, the next he just changed into a three year old." Karin replied shakily. Sasuke looked at the book that he was still holding in his hands.

"Karin, watch him for a little while. I need to read this book." Sasuke stated.

"How is that book going to help?" Karin asked.

"I don't know but I think the answer is inside it." Sasuke stated.

xXxXxXx A FEW HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Tsunade walked up to the Uchiha house only to hear some loud crashes and cursing. Tsunade went inside, and found the red-head, Karin, in a heap on the floor, while a blond child ran around wildly with a green frog teddy. The child looked at her curiously.

"Hi!" The boy said.

"Hi there." Tsunade replied back. The boy smiled.

"I'm Naruto. What's your name Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade felt a vein throb in her head. But she ignored it as she looked curiously at Naruto. She knew, that Naruto being three meant the jutsu that had been used on him was wearing off.

"I'm Tsunade." Tsunade replied. He grinned happily.

"Did you know dat da fourth Hokage rode a _huge_ frog? He made the Kyubi stop hurting da village right?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade felt tears sting at her eyelids.

"Yes that's right Naruto." Tsunade whispered. Naruto blinked and walked up to Tsunade carefully. Once he stood in front of her, he beckoned her to come closer to him with his hand, and Tsunade knelt down on the floor in front of the small child. Naruto reached out a hand, tentatively, and brushed a tear from her face.

"Why are you crying Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had read through the book. It had taken him a few hours but he had read through it. He couldn't believe it. Naruto had been alive all this time as a baby. Sasuke couldn't help but run towards the sitting room, where he'd left Naruto with Karin. He had to be sure that this was _his_ Naruto. He saw Tsunade in the front entrance with Naruto. She was hugging the small child, and he was hugging her back. Sasuke couldn't help smiling. After all, Naruto had so much love to give. He didn't need to keep the good-hearted boy to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Sasuke was outside Itachi's room. He'd been bought there by Kakashi. He opened the door and saw his brother laying there.

"You should have told me so much Itachi." Sasuke started. Kakashi was waiting outside for him.

"Yes I should have. But things would be very different. I could've lied and said I didn't murder the whole clan. I could've stayed and raised you as you needed to be raised. But I didn't because I didn't want to be a liar." Itachi stated softly.

"Naruto didn't deserve all this trouble." Sasuke stated.

"Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't changed him into a baby. I wanted you to preserve a piece of humanity Sasuke. I wanted you to be able to think for yourself so that if Madara Uchiha ever came for you, then you would be able to refuse him." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"What about Mother?" Sasuke asked. He understood his father's death, but not his mother's. Itachi looked at the wall sadly, not wanting to remember awful memories.

"When I got to the house, I was hoping to spare her also. But she was already dead. Madara killed her and father. I never got the opportunity." Itachi said sadly. Sasuke nodded.

"So the Third Hokage had no idea about the order to kill the clan?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I was a member of ROOT, so disobeying Danzo was not an option." Itachi replied. Sasuke nodded his understanding as he left the room.

"Goodbye Aniki." Sasuke said softly.

"Goodbye Ototou." Itachi replied.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Three year old Naruto was a giant ball of energy. He never seemed to run out of it until he deemed it time for 'Sleepy byes' where he would curl up in Sasuke's bed and go to sleep, with the green frog teddy cuddled into his small arms. Sasuke found this a lot easier to deal with after speaking to his brother. Tsunade was furious after having read the book herself. Tomorrow there would be a meeting of the council.

Naruto was dragging Sasuke along with him down the street as people stared and glared at the small child. People now knew that Naruto was not dead, and the villagers were not best pleased. Sasuke glared back at the villagers, giving a flash of his Sharingan, to show he meant business. The villagers soon backed off. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when Naruto led him to Ichiraku's.

"Can we have Wamen Sasuke? Pwease!" Naruto pleaded. He looked so unbelievably cute, with his puppy dog pout and his big watery eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but say yes. Naruto cheered and they walked into the Ramen stand. It was a surprise to see Iruka sat there. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled widely.

"IWUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka replied, as he picked the boy up and sat him on the stool next to him. Sasuke sat on the other side. Naruto then animatedly started chattering away to Iruka about all sorts of nonsensical things. Soon Iruka had to leave and go back to the Academy.

"I be comin' to da 'cad'my soon Iwuka-Sensei!" Naruto called as Iruka waved to the boy.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I wanna be Hokage Sasuke. You fink I can?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled at his dearest friend.

"Yes Naruto. I really think that you can." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned so brightly, it was as if the sun was rising again. As the sun was setting, Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke walked them home slowly. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in the future, when he and Naruto would take their own sons to Ichiraku Ramen. How Sasuke and Naruto would probably carry their sons on their backs, and talk about old times. Naruto was humming a song cheerfully as they carried on walking.

Once they arrived back at the house. Sasuke took Naruto up to his room, and Naruto found a pair of orange footsie pyjamas. Sasuke bathed the boy and dressed him for bed, and Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big blue eyes as his orange clad feet wriggled around, trying to find a comfortable position. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I never had no one give me a bath before. Or give me food. 'Cept Iwuka-Sensei and Jiji, and Teuchi-San." Naruto said softly.

"Well you do now Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Tell me a stowy Sasuke! Pwease?" Naruto asked earnestly. His big blue eyes looked so earnest that Sasuke found that he couldn't say no. So he told Naruto to lay down, and he started telling Naruto a story about their first mission as Genin. Naruto ate the story up and when Sasuke finished the story, he tucked Naruto up in bed, kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Sasuke, no one never told me a stowy before." Naruto said.

"If you're good I'll tell you a story every night." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes went wide and he nodded. Sasuke went to leave the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called. Sasuke looked back at the boy, at the door.

"Luv you Sasuke. G'dnight!" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke smiled at little Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto. Goodnight." Sasuke told the boy, and then he left the room. Soon Naruto was curled up, fast asleep, with the frog teddy in his arms.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Tsunade called Sasuke to the council with the book. Then she ordered the members of the council to gather. They were all furious. Tsunade was more furious however. Danzo was a member of the council and he sat on his own seat magnanimously. However the elders were surprised when the clan heads also arrived, as well as many Anbu. Tsunade was sat at the head of the table, glaring angrily at the elders of the council. They were the council who had ruled at the time of the Uchiha Massacre. After all, after that event her Sensei, Sarutobi had insisted that clan heads have a seat on the council.

"I'm here to discuss treason of the council." Tsunade stated once everyone was seated. The council were all yelling out defiant words.

"I have the names of the traitors' right here. Traitors who went against the law of Konoha, and behind the back of their leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, and my Sensei. Men and women who ordered Itachi Uchiha to murder his family." Tsunade stated. The clan heads stared in shock. Of course they had not been part of the council then, so they knew that Tsunade wasn't speaking about them. However, Danzo glared foully at Tsunade.

"What proof do you have of such an accusation?" Danzo replied.

"I have this book." Tsunade stated, taking hold of the book in Sasuke's hand.

"That was written by Itachi Uchiha himself. He is on the verge of death. He has no reason to lie. After I read this book, I looked through the old journals and papers of my late Sensei and found that he had gathered the evidence against you. However without the written word of Itachi he couldn't prove his evidence true. However, now Itachi has written of what happened. He is also willing to talk of it. But I'd rather it not come to that. Those of you who have betrayed Konoha and the title of Hokage with your actions, will accept judgement from me now. As Hokage, with the word of the council being jeopardised, I am allowed to take decision making into my own hands." Tsunade stated. Sasuke wasn't surprised. He knew that Tsunade was meticulous in what she did, and in this case, she was looking to give him the justice that she thought he deserved. He couldn't help liking the older woman for her honest nature. He could see why Naruto liked her so much.

Slowly, Tsunade read out the names on her list. The elders of the council blanched as their names were said. Homura and Koharu, the Third Hokage's old teammates, were also horrified. Danzo glared as his own name was read out.

"What will you do then Tsunade?" Danzo asked mockingly.

"You will all be removed from the council. I will not have traitors in my midst, but you Danzo will be executed." Tsunade stated. Danzo stood to his feet, his anger apparent.

"You'll execute me on the word of a traitor?" Danzo stated angrily.

"I will execute you on the word of a loyal Shinobi who killed his family on your orders Danzo. You committed treason and went against the word of the Hokage." Tsunade hissed back. Danzo narrowed his visible eye, and then a smoke screen seemed to appear from nowhere. Tsunade growled in anger as the council started choking on the smoke. Hiashi Hyuga activated his Byakugan.

"Danzo is escaping!" He yelled. Several Anbu leapt to chase Danzo, but Danzo had disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke was still furious at the fact that Danzo had escaped. He found himself walking back home when he saw Karin and Suigetsu at the park. He stopped and looked to see the pair sat together. Suigetsu had an arm around Karin and Karin was dozing on his shoulder, while Naruto ran around playing cheerfully. His blond hair glowed in the sun as he raced backwards and forwards around the apparatus in the park. He still held on to the green frog teddy. He leapt around wildly. Every so often, Sasuke heard the word 'Hokage' come out of Naruto's mouth and couldn't help smiling. Even as a three year old, that was all Naruto ever thought about.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Sasuke was with Naruto. He didn't like to spend too much time away from Naruto at all. The blond toddler was always full of energy, and Sasuke wanted to make sure that, even at this advanced rate, his childhood would be a good one. Today seemed to be different however. While Sasuke walked with Naruto past a book shop, they bumped in to Hinata. Hinata blushed when Naruto ran up to her and said hi. Now everyone knew that soon Naruto would be back to his normal self. But it was still strange to see him as a little child.

"Come pway Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed eagerly. Hinata blushed and nodded. That day, Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata push Naruto on swings, and sit him on her lap while she read to him. Naruto seemed to be very content to stay with Hinata. However when the sun started to set, it was time to go home. Naruto looked disappointed that Hinata wouldn't be coming with them. However he was happy when she said she would come and see him soon.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

On this particular day, Naruto was sat on Akamaru's back with Kiba. Naruto yelled in joy as Kiba took Naruto around on Akamaru. Sasuke watched over Naruto all the while. He felt a familiar presence next to him as he saw Naruto giggling wildly as Kiba tickled him. Kiba was like a big kid himself anyway. Sasuke looked at Sakura who stood next to him.

"So how's it going?" Sakura asked.

"It's strange. I never knew that I could feel like this about another human being. I know it's still Naruto, but he's so innocent and trusting. He really thinks that I'm going to protect him from everything. He thinks I'm the best person he's ever met. He loves me unconditionally." Sasuke replied softly. Sakura smiled.

"That's what it's like when you love someone. Naruto was your best friend. He always loved you like a brother." Sakura said.

"And once he figures out that I put a hole in his chest with Chidori? What then Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head in amusement as Naruto let out another wild laugh as Kiba tossed him up in the air and caught him.

"Naruto always trusted that you'd come back Sasuke. He really cares about you. He still thinks of you as a brother." Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded and the pair watched as Naruto carried on having fun.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was teaching Naruto the basics of Shogi. Naruto listened with an intense look on his face. Once they started playing, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were all shocked to see Naruto could play very well. He didn't win the first game but he came very close. Shikamaru grinned as he played against Naruto. Once they'd played a few games, Naruto was tired out, and sleeping in Sasuke's lap. Shikamaru couldn't help gently ruffling Naruto's hair.

"We used to play as kids too. Naruto was always good at Shogi. He just doesn't play it often. It's troublesome, but Naruto always wanted to train more." Shikamaru said kindly. Sasuke looked down at the innocent three year old Naruto. His blond bangs rested over his forehead and across his closed eyelids. Sasuke stroked Naruto's soft hair as he wondered what change would occur next for Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all when I next update.


	10. A Real Family

Okay all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been rather busy helping my poor Mom to clean up the entire house. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but I try to make it a habit to update at least once or twice a month. You see my Mom is having surgery and she won't be allowed to move around a lot afterwards, so I will be (unfortunately as it were) taking over the household until she's up and about. I apologise to all of you that have to wait for my updates, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for your patience everyone.

To my anonymous reviewer, Blaster, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Sasuke so far. I know he's a total (insert rude word that would be censored here) in the Manga and the show at the moment. But I like to think that he may have some redeeming qualities somewhere, somehow. I know this probably won't happen in the show, but... isn't that what fanfics are for? LOL! Anywho, as for Danzo, if I told you then it would spoil the surprise. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

To my anonymous reviewer, who left no name (probably due to the fault of ), thanks loads for reviewing. And yeah I can just imagine Sasuke being a cat person. As for bashing the hell out of Karin... well the way I see it is that I don't know her character well enough to bash her. I mean I've read the Manga and everything, but she is very much a side character with no back story. Which is kinda sad. However, sometimes I will bash Karin, and sometimes I won't. For some reason she came off much better in this fic then I imagined. LOL! But I am glad that you like the way I've portrayed her.

To my anonymous reviewer, .Crystal, thanks so much for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the fic.

To my anonymous reviewer, nanashi95, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the fic so far and I hope that you enjoy this chappie too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Ten – A Real Family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke up that morning, to see Naruto was still curled up next to him sleeping. But Naruto had grown bigger. He was now six years old. Sasuke knew he would have to start explaining things to Naruto again when the boy woke up. According to Itachi, Naruto wouldn't remember anything properly until after the jutsu had worn off. Which meant that every week that Naruto started at an older age would be a morning of trying to make sure Naruto would feel safe. At that moment, Naruto awoke and looked at Sasuke, a look of fear on his face. He made to jump out of the bed, when Sasuke grabbed hold of the young boy.

"Naruto it's alright. You're safe here." Sasuke said gently. Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully.

"Awe ya lookin' afder me taday?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I'm looking after you all week Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously before he relaxed slightly. Sasuke let go of the six year old and Naruto jumped off of the bed. Sasuke took note that Naruto was wearing a blue pair of pyjama bottoms and a blue pyjama shirt, along with the green beaver hat on his head. Naruto's clothing seemed to change as he got older, without Sasuke ever needing to think about it. It was weird even for an advanced jutsu of Itachi's. Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...'Scuse me mister but where's da batrum?" Naruto asked.

"It's right behind you." Sasuke replied, pointing to the bathroom door that was behind Naruto. The boy nodded and still looked sheepish.

"Come on kid. You don't need to be scared of me." Sasuke said softly.

"Do I got 'ny clothes to pud on?" Naruto asked shyly. Sasuke gave the boy a reassuring smile. He went to the drawer where he kept Naruto's clothing. There was a black t-shirt and blue shorts waiting in the drawer. Sasuke gestured to the drawer and Naruto took the clothing and ran into the bathroom. His face was the picture of nervousness and Sasuke was hoping it wouldn't take long for that nervousness to disappear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin was making breakfast that morning. She had found a new love for cooking. Suigetsu was teasing her about it but she just told him to shut up. They had grown a lot closer to each other since Naruto had been bought into their lives. The pair both had a strange liking for each other and Karin had known to give up on Sasuke quite a while ago. Especially when she took note of his interaction with his former, female teammate. But this didn't bother Karin as much as she thought it would. She grinned as Sasuke came into the room with an older Naruto. They had all been informed that Naruto would get older as the weeks went by.

"Hi Naruto." Karin said. Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"Come on kid, have some breakfast." Karin stated. She put a plate of pancakes down on the table and Sasuke led the boy over to the place. Naruto sat down as he looked at everyone nervously. Suigetsu and Juugo were both sat at the table already. Naruto sat down and looked at the food in front of him but he didn't eat. He looked at everyone else. That was when there was a knock at the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was just the slightest bit frightened. People didn't usually give him a lot of food unless they poisoned it first. He'd learned that at a young age. The only people that had ever fed him without trying to kill him, were Teuchi, Iruka-Sensei and Hokage-Jiji. He looked up as a white haired male walked into the room.

"Jiraiya?" The dark haired man said.

"Sasuke. How's the kid doing?" The old man stated. He looked at Naruto and Naruto felt something strange when he looked at everyone around the room. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a family. He squashed the thought very quickly. Nobody ever wanted him to be a part of their family. Nobody had ever really wanted him period.

"Aren't you hungry Naruto?" Naruto looked at the big looking man. He had orange hair and he gave Naruto a smile. Naruto nodded.

"Then why don't you eat?" The man asked. Naruto looked at everyone else and then he beckoned the other man closer. He looked at Sasuke and Jiraiya, and the girl, and silver haired man. Then he climbed up and whispered in Juugo's ear.

"Is it bad food?" Naruto whispered.

"No Naruto. We're all eating the same thing." The man replied.

"Den you twy it." Naruto whispered. He knew he risked the wrath of his new caretakers but it was better than being stuck in the hospital for a month like the last time he'd trusted enough to eat food prepared for him by another hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya and Sasuke had both stopped to watch as Juugo picked up Naruto and placed Naruto in his lap. Then he pulled the plate of pancakes over to him. They all watched curiously as Juugo cut a small piece from each pancake and ate it. Naruto nodded and stayed sat on Juugo's lap while he ate.

"Thanks mister." Naruto said cheerfully as he finished his food.

"You're welcome Naruto. I'm Juugo. That is Suigetsu, and that is Karin." Juugo said softly, pointing to each of his teammates in turn. Naruto nodded and looked at them both endearingly.

"Hey Naruto, go and play in the garden for a little while. It's a nice day today." Karin said kindly. Naruto nodded and went into the garden. They saw him pick up a ball and start bouncing it around. A look of pure joy crossed his face as he started to bounce the ball as high as he could.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't trust that the food wasn't poisoned." Juugo said softly.

"See Karin, your cooking _is_ terrible." Suigetsu stated. Karin slapped Suigetsu upside the head.

"No I mean literally poisoned. He thought we were going to make him ill, or kill him." Juugo stated. Sasuke stared wide eyed.

"Why would he think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it really that surprising to you Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke looked at Jiraiya curiously.

"Naruto wasn't taken care of like other children. People didn't treat him with love and kindness. In fact people despised him. He was put into the hospital a few times because one of his caretakers poisoned his food. When you're a child you don't forget things like that. Once he knows he can trust you, he'll be more inclined to eat without feeling afraid." Jiraiya replied. Sasuke bit his lip as he looked at Naruto, who seemed so overjoyed to just be playing with a ball. They knew this was going to be a difficult week.

None of them noticed when Naruto slipped away from the garden. Naruto was very good at giving his caretakers the slip.

"_I wunda where Jiji is? He always comes an' tells me 'bout da people who's gonna be lookin' afder me. Maybe he's sick."_ Naruto thought to himself as he left the Uchiha estate. A few minutes later Sasuke knew what it was like to freak out over a child, when he found out that Naruto was missing.

"Where is he?" Sasuke yelled.

"He must've wondered off while we were all talking. I should've thought. Apparently that was one of the main problems when Naruto was six. It's on record that he always used to run away from his caretakers to go and do things for himself." Jiraiya stated.

"Well we need to split up and look for him." Sasuke said back. Soon the five people in the house were on a mission to find Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto snuck off to the Hokage tower. He knew to avoid the villagers at all costs, or he'd be chased by crowds. He got to the Hokage tower and walked in. He managed to sneak past the two guards on duty, although he didn't recognise them. He snuck right up to the office and then burst in. His eyes went wide as he realised that not only was the office full of people he didn't know, but where his Hokage Jiji would be sitting, was a blonde woman. He got rather frightened when everyone looked at him, although he wouldn't admit it.

"Naruto?" The blonde woman asked.

"How d'ya know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm your friend Naruto. What were you looking for?" The blonde woman asked.

"Where's Jiji?" Naruto decided to ask.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade stared at six year old Naruto, realising that he was looking for her old Sensei. How could she explain that the man Naruto called Jiji, was dead? Naruto looked fearful and Tsunade knew she had to say something soon.

"He's taking a break today Naruto so I'm looking after everything for him while he's not here." Tsunade said softly. Naruto still looked wary.

"Yoo're lyin' Baa-Chan! Jiji neva takes da day off, an' he always tells me if he has to go away!" Naruto yelled. Then Naruto ran off. Tsunade sighed.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"Knowing him, he's probably looking for Naruto as we speak." Kakashi replied. Then he was gone. After all, Kakashi didn't want anything to happen to the boy either. They'd only just gotten him back after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Hinata walked towards the Uchiha estate, when they saw a six year old Naruto sitting on the swing next to the academy. He looked tearfully at the building. He seemed so lost and alone.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata called to him softly. The boy jumped out of his skin and looked at the two women.

"Do you know who we are Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I wan' Hokage-Jiji or Iwuka-Sensei." Naruto said sadly. Hinata went to go and get Iruka. Obviously she couldn't find the Third Hokage, and that was whom the two girls knew he was talking about when he said 'Hokage-Jiji' after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke met up with Kakashi and glared when the man gave him a greeting.

"I'm looking for Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah so am I Sasuke. He ran into the Hokage's office looking for the Third." Kakashi stated.

"He doesn't realise that the Third is dead?" Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't know who anyone is. If you were a little kid and woke up in a strange home, with people you don't recognise then you'd be scared and looking for a familiar face too." Kakashi stated.

"So if you were looking for him why haven't you found him? He must've only left shortly before you." Sasuke quipped.

"He gave me the slip. He was always a clever little kid. He just never showed it." Kakashi replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka sighed as he sat teaching his class. That was when a knock came at the door. Iruka looked as Hinata opened the door.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"Um... W-we n-need y-your help Iruka-Sensei." Hinata said softly. Iruka nodded and looked at the class of students.

"All of you carry on reading chapters three through seven until I get back." Iruka stated. The class groaned as Iruka left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was sat waiting with Naruto when someone walked past. It was a villager. One who didn't seem to like Naruto very much, as he glared at the little boy. Sakura glared at the man.

"Have you got a problem?" Sakura hissed.

"Yeah I don't like that little monster." The man stated.

Naruto glared at the man.

"'m nod a monsta! 'm gonna be Hokage one day!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah right. An evil little brat like you could never be Hokage." The man stated.

"Keep your comments to yourself or I'll inform the Hokage of your abusive nature to this child." Sakura hissed. Naruto looked up at Sakura in shock, and then back to the man.

"Yeah she'll tell Hokage-Jiji on ya." Naruto stated.

"Are you stupid kid? The Third Hokage is dead." The man stated nastily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Kakashi came upon the scene as the man had uttered his last sentence. Naruto's big blue eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"YUR LYIN'! HOKAGE-JIJI'SN'T DEAD!" Naruto yelled. Tears streaked down Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke was so furious at this point that he made himself known to the villager by jumping down from his spot in a tree. The man saw the Sharingan spinning in Sasuke's eyes and ran off in terror. Sasuke made sure to deactivate it before he turned to face Naruto. Naruto was still crying. Sakura was trying to hug the boy but he didn't seem to want to be touched. That was when Hinata came out of the academy with Iruka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto saw Iruka and ran over to him.

"Iwuka-Sensei! Iwuka-Sensei! A mean man said dat Hokage-Jiji is dead! He's a liar! Jiji isn' dead! He's not, wight Iwuka-Sensei?" Naruto questioned tearfully. Iruka held Naruto in his arms and picked him up gently. The others took note of a fatherly tenderness that Iruka seemed to display to Naruto alone.

"No Naruto it's not true. He's on a special mission at the moment, but he couldn't tell you because he had to go very quickly. That's why he left you with Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke will take extra special care of you." Iruka told Naruto kindly.

"He didn' gives me bad food taday like every peoples do." Naruto said softly, after thinking for a few moments. Iruka nodded.

"I'm sure if you're good he might even take you for Ramen." Iruka said.

"Will you come?" Naruto asked.

"I promise I'll come and see you once all the classes are finished huh?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded, and Iruka put Naruto down carefully. Sasuke gently took hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up at Sasuke curiously.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No one eva wan'ed ta hold my hand afore. Dey always tol' me ta go 'way afore." Naruto replied.

"Well I'm looking after you. No one else." Sasuke said gently. Naruto gave a soft smile. Iruka gave a wave to Naruto as he walked back into the Academy and Naruto waved back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke had taken Naruto for Ramen and Iruka had come to visit with Hinata and Sakura. Naruto seemed a lot happier. Especially as Sasuke had taken him to get his favourite ramen. Naruto had stopped in front of a picture on a table.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Is dat yur Mom and Dad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at that picture that Naruto was pointing at, and realised that it was indeed a picture of Sasuke's parents. It was their family portrait. Sasuke, Itachi and their parents, all together. It was just before Itachi had gone into Anbu.

"Yeah they were." Sasuke said sadly.

"Why? Wat happen'd ta dem?" Naruto asked.

"They died a long time ago Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Oh." Naruto looked at the ground sadly. Being raised in a Shinobi village, all children knew there was a prospect of losing their parents. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke intensely.

"Wat's it like?" Naruto asked.

"What's what like?" Sasuke asked.

"Havin' a Mom an' a Dad?" Naruto asked back. Then Naruto blushed bright red. His big eyes stared at Sasuke cutely.

"I neva had a Mom or Dad." Naruto added. Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up.

"It's a hard thing to explain, but I'll try." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke, waiting patiently.

"You know you trust Iruka to look after you no matter what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well having a Mom and Dad is a lot like that. A Mom and Dad love you no matter what. They always want you and they do whatever they can to make you happy, but they also keep you safe." Sasuke said gently. Naruto listened carefully, processing what Sasuke was saying.

"Does dat mean dat you and Iwuka-Sensei are both my Dad?" Naruto finally asked after a few moments. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto nodded to himself.

"Id's nice havin' a Dad." Naruto added. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a burgeoning warmth fill his chest when Naruto said that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now it was night time, and Naruto was lying in bed, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Wat now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to tell you a story. But seeing as you're fine..." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto sat up quickly.

"Oh pwease Sasuke tell me a cool stowy aboud Ninjas! Pwease?" Naruto exclaimed. His big blue eyes practically pierced Sasuke's soul. Sasuke sat back down and started telling Naruto the story of their mission to the Hidden Waterfall village. Obviously he changed the names slightly. Naruto once again listened to the story. Soon Sasuke saw Naruto slip off to sleep and he pulled the blanket up and tucked the boy in. He couldn't help smiling as he saw Naruto curl up and hug the pillow he was still laying his head on. Sasuke couldn't help picking up the green frog teddy and slipping into Naruto's arms. The boy smiled in his sleep and hugged the teddy tightly.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke had taken Naruto to see Sakura at the hospital. It had been a mostly uneventful week so far. Naruto had spent time with everyone as he always did now. However Sasuke never let Naruto out of his sight. Today, Naruto had started talking to some of the sick children who were in the hospital and Sasuke turned to speak to Sakura.

"How are things going Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes he's fine. Sometimes he seems absolutely terrified of me." Sasuke said sadly.

"He's not used to people caring about him Sasuke." Sakura replied softly. Sasuke nodded.

"I know that. But I was never used to Naruto not trusting me. It always seemed that no matter what I did, Naruto always forgave me and trusted me to do the right thing. Now it's like he doesn't trust a single soul." Sasuke said softly.

"He'll be fine Sasuke. He will. Besides, now we know to have Iruka handy when he wakes up in three days. We're all learning Sasuke. I know it's tough but Naruto really needs all of us to band together and protect him. Something like what happened with that villager the other day can't happen again." Sakura stated softly. Sasuke nodded. But when the pair turned to look at Naruto, they saw he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had gotten the urge to go to the bathroom. So rather than bugging his caretaker he decided to go and find the bathroom himself. However once he had found a bathroom and used it, Naruto found that he was lost. So as most six year olds do when they think they're lost, he decided to carry on wandering around to see if he could find his way. He found himself in a farther area of the hospital building. A sign on the wall read CLASSIFIED. HOKAGE AND ANBU ONLY. However, Naruto didn't read the sign and just carried on down the corridor. He saw a shrivelled looking man, who had the features of a tiger in one room. Naruto blinked and carried on. As he got to the end of the corridor, he saw a door open. He hid behind a trolley that was in the corridor and watched as the blonde woman from three days ago, left the room and then wondered who might be in there.

"_Maybe id's Hokage-Jiji. Maybe he's sick an' no one wands to say 'nyfin'."_ Naruto thought to himself. He snuck up to the door and opened it slowly. When it was open fully, Naruto looked to see a man attached to various machines. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Naruto walked up to the bed.

"Hi dere mister." Naruto said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi looked at Naruto. His vision was blurry, but he could recognise that blonde hair anywhere.

"Hello Naruto. How are you feeling?" Itachi asked the boy.

"'m 'kay thank you. How d'you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I used to be in Anbu." Itachi replied. Naruto nodded.

"So did Hokage-Jiji send ya to look afder me sumetimes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that's right Naruto." Itachi replied.

"So wad's ya name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Itachi." Itachi replied.

"Nice ta meet ya 'tachi." Naruto said. Itachi couldn't help smiling as the boy climbed up to sit next to him on the bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke, whilst looking for Naruto, ran into Tsunade.

"Naruto's missing." Sakura said.

"Not again. This is the second time in one week." Tsunade stated.

"He seems to have a habit of wondering around by himself." Sasuke quipped.

"How much of the hospital did you search." Tsunade asked.

"The only place we haven't searched is the restricted area for the high security prisoners of Konoha." Sakura replied.

"Go and check. But don't open the doors unless they don't have windows." Tsunade stated. Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they ran off to keep searching. Tsunade sighed as she thought about the money she'd lost today, gambling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked at Itachi curiously.

"Ya look like Sasuke. He looks afder me dis week. Hokage-Jiji had ta go 'way for sum especial mission. Iwuka-Sensei said so." Naruto told Itachi quite happily. Itachi gave the boy a smile.

"Well Naruto. I'm glad that Sasuke is looking after you." Itachi said kindly.

"How comes?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because he's my little brother." Itachi said.

"How comes yur here in da hosp'tal?" Naruto asked. Itachi smiled sadly at the boy.

"I'm not very well so Tsunade-San is looking after me." Itachi said softly.

"Dats not fair." Naruto stated.

"No it's not fair Naruto. I'm afraid a lot of things aren't fair. But don't worry. With Sasuke looking after you, you'll be safe." Itachi said kindly. Naruto nodded and then started drawing on a piece of paper that had been left on the side table in Itachi's room.

"I'm gonna dwaw ya a fwoggie! I like fwoggies! Dey a'ways make me fill bedda when 'm sick." Naruto stated happily. Itachi watched as the boy started drawing with a pencil, and noticed that Naruto was very good. He seemed to really capture the essence of the frog he was drawing, even though it was slightly lopsided. Naruto hummed a tune that Itachi didn't know as he drew, sometimes sticking his tongue out ever so slightly at the corner of his mouth in concentration. Itachi couldn't help but think it was cute.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke ran along the corridors of the restricted section with Sakura, only to look in to Itachi's room and stop dead. There was Naruto sat on Itachi's bed, having a conversation with him, as though he weren't sitting with a high ranking S Class criminal. Sasuke could see Naruto was drawing and every so often getting Itachi to look at his picture. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who sighed in relief. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto looked at Sasuke, with a slightly red flush on his cheeks.

"Look Sasuke! I dwawed a fwoggie!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked at the drawing. And Naruto was right. It really was a frog. Though slightly lopsided.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the week, Sasuke had gotten Naruto to draw more. He wanted to encourage Naruto in some form of talent. Naruto had been drawing endlessly all week. However on this night, the last night that Naruto would be six, Naruto had spent a particularly long time on his drawings. He'd drawn a particularly good sketch of Ichiraku's, which Teuchi and Ayame had displayed proudly in the shop. Naruto had been making special drawings for the people he'd grown to like over this week. Itachi had received the lopsided frog of course. Sakura had gotten a sketch of a cherry tree. Sai had gotten a picture of a lion. Sai had been rather impressed with Naruto's drawing skills. Sasuke felt slightly miffed that Naruto hadn't given him one of these drawings. But he could see Naruto working hard on something that he wouldn't let anyone see. He had been working on the same picture all day.

"Naruto it's time for you to go to bed." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked at Sasuke, with a sad look.

"Pwease Sasuke five more minutes?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay five more minutes. Karin is gonna make you some hot chocolate." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded vigorously. He'd given a picture of a strawberry to Karin earlier, claiming that Karin had red hair like a strawberry. But as Naruto was a small child, Karin didn't take it in offence. She put the picture away carefully, wondering what it would be like to have children of her own, who drew pictures for her. Even if they were horrible pictures, Karin vowed that if she were lucky enough to have children, she'd keep all their weird pictures and cards.

Once Karin had finished making the Hot Chocolate, she found Naruto looking at the picture he had been drawing carefully. Then he beckoned to her quickly and silently. She came over and stood next to him.

"Kawin-Chan, dere's sumfin' wrong, bud I dunno wat id is." Naruto said softly. Karin was amazed by the detail of the beautiful sketch. It was a picture of the back of Sasuke's house. In the picture, was Sasuke, and his family, from when Sasuke had been a small child. Naruto drew Sasuke and Itachi playing in the small pool, splashing each other. Mikoto was sat at the side, and she appeared to be laughing. Fugaku was stood behind her, with a hand on her shoulder. Karin was truly mystified. She'd never know a six year old to be able to draw like that. Though she had heard some children had hidden talents. Then she noticed something.

"The wall behind them." Karin said softly, pointing to the wall of the Uchiha estate that showed behind Sasuke and Itachi.

"It hasn't got the Uchiha clan symbol on it." Karin said softly. Naruto grinned as he ran off to look at the wall. Not even a minute later he was back and drawing the symbol on the wall. His sketching was very careful and delicate. Karin could tell he didn't want to make any mistakes. Ten minutes later, Sasuke came along and Karin placed a finger to her lips, as she pointed at the concentrating boy. Sasuke waited until Naruto jumped up and cheered happily.

"I did it! I fin'shed it!" Naruto yelled happily. Then he looked at Sasuke. He beckoned his guardian over to him, and Sasuke came over. Naruto presented the picture to his guardian, and Sasuke couldn't help but be awed by its beauty.

"I wan'ned it ta be de best." Naruto stated. Sasuke grinned and picked Naruto up. The boy squealed slightly as Sasuke tickled his sides.

"It's the best thing that anyone has ever given me Naruto." Sasuke told the boy firmly. Naruto grinned, his eyes shining.

"Does dis mean I ged a stowy afore bed?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned happily and Sasuke let the boy down to go and change into his pyjamas. Karin smiled as Sasuke looked at the picture.

"He really did want to make it perfect. It took him a while to figure out what was missing from the picture." Karin said softly.

"What was missing then?" Sasuke asked.

"The Uchiha Clan symbol on the wall. But once I said that he went and looked at the symbol himself outside. He really wanted to get it right for you." Karin said gently. Sasuke nodded and took the picture to his own room. He placed it in between the pages of a large, old book that he kept in his room. Then he went to Naruto's room, to find the boy was already dressed and ready for bed. His eyes focussed on Sasuke, as he climbed into bed, and Sasuke tucked him in. Then Sasuke told Naruto the story of their mission to Snow Country. He always used different names, so as not to confuse Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but be entranced as he listened, and after Sasuke finished the story, Naruto rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Go on Naruto. It's time to sleep." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and curled up under the orange blanket. He still hugged the green frog teddy. Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto fall asleep. He knew that tomorrow, Naruto would be older again. But he had no idea of what new changes would occur. He could only hope for the best.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think and such. I always appreciate the opinions of others. Unless of course they're flames. Then I don't really care about them. LOL! Anywho, thanks to whoever is reading and I'll catch you all next time I update, hopefully.


	11. A Bond That Became Twice As Precious

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Woah Baby! I thank everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, and I also thank all those people who added me to their faves or alerts lists. It's really appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, Blaster, thanks loads for reviewing. I don't intend for Naruto to stay traumatised for long. As for Naruto's artistic talents, remember that even in the Manga, Naruto wasn't always a prankster until he got a little older, and I wanted to give him a surprising talent at any rate. I hope this chapter sorta clears things up a little for you however.

To my anonymous reviewer, adorable sora, thanks so much for reviewing. I appreciate every review I get. Also, I dunno if you did recommend this fic to your cousin, but if you did, thanks for doing that also, and I hope he or she enjoyed reading it as much as you did. I have been taking my time to get this chappie right, although for some reason I do think something is missing, but that could just be me being paranoid LOL! Anywho, don't be sorry for talking so long. It certainly doesn't bother me. In fact I know how much someone enjoyed reading my work by how they talk, so it's nice to have extra words to decipher (nods). Anywho, I do hope you enjoy this chappie as you enjoyed the rest of the fic so far.

To my anonymous reviewer, rei-san, thanks so much for reviewing. Yes I do read a lot of Naruto, but I also have an extremely good memory capacity, so whenever I read something more than once I remember it without problems and I always try and pay close attention to detail when I write about other characters in my fanfics (such as Naruto). Anywho, I'm glad you love the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Also I don't believe you're the first person to review and say you wished this was happening in the Manga. I believe someone else did review saying that, although I cannot for the life of me remember who it was at the moment. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, cmm2, Thanks for reviewing, of course and I know he seems to be growing up quickly, but all jutsus run out of fuel eventually. LOL! Plus I thought it would get boring if I dedicated a chapter to him growing a year older every week. So I decided to give him big age differences to give some different personality traits for everyone. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter however, and once again, thanks for reviewing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Eleven – A Bond That Became Twice As Precious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke awoke the next morning to loud crashes and Karin screeching bloody murder. Sasuke frowned as he went looking for the cause of his rude awakening, and found that Karin was covered in flour and chasing a nine year old Naruto around the kitchen. The boy was laughing loudly.

"No way you're catching me tomato head!" Naruto yelled. Karin looked at Sasuke in exasperation. That was when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke answered it to find Iruka outside.

"I think we need your help." Sasuke stated. Iruka blinked and walked into the kitchen, to see the mess. Iruka put on his stern teacher face.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. Naruto stopped straight away and looked at Iruka.

"Oh... hey Iruka-Sensei. How are you today?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I'm not happy that you're pulling pranks on your guardians already." Iruka stated. Naruto pouted.

"Come on Naruto you have to behave yourself." Iruka stated gently. Naruto walked over to Karin and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry miss." Naruto said softly. Karin took Naruto's hand and shook it. The boy grinned.

"See Iruka-Sensei! I apologised!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka nodded and then started explaining why Naruto was at Sasuke's house instead of at his apartment. Naruto nodded his understanding and then Iruka went to leave.

"Hey Sensei! Aren't I going to the academy with you?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked at Sasuke in confusion. After all, they knew Naruto would be very confused if he walked into a classroom full of people he didn't recognise.

"Naruto, I'm going to be training you this week. Think of it like special training that no one else is getting." Sasuke told Naruto simply. Naruto's eyes went wide and sparkling.

"Seriously? Wait until I show Sasuke-Teme all the cool new moves that I'm gonna learn! Oh oh, and wait until I show Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Then he ran off to find the bathroom. Sasuke and Iruka both looked at each other awkwardly.

"This is going to be a strange week." Sasuke said softly.

"You'll get used to it Sasuke. Just remember that he'll be more hyperactive now. Also if you do want to teach him anything, it's best to try explaining it in a different way. Naruto tends to not take in what you're saying unless you change the way you say it. He's always been that way." Iruka stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke replied. Iruka nodded, just as Naruto ran back into the room.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-Sensei can we go for Ramen later?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"If you're good for your teacher here." Iruka replied. Naruto nodded his understanding, and Iruka said his goodbyes. Once that was over with, Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"So when are we gonna start training, huh new Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"After you eat a proper breakfast." Sasuke replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the first two days, Naruto seemed to be perfectly well. He didn't prank as much, especially seeing as he was getting all the attention he needed from Sasuke teaching him, one on one. However, Naruto seemed to become sadder as each day passed. Sasuke would take Naruto to Ichiraku's every day, and on their way back, Naruto would look over at the small lake, towards the end of the tiny dock, and Sasuke knew what Naruto was looking for. Still he felt the need to ask.

"Naruto what are you looking for?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke carefully, and then he looked at the dock again.

"I was looking for Sasuke-Teme. He usually sits there every day." Naruto stated.

"Why do you call him Sasuke-Teme? Do you not like him?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like that!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he looked around and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I dunno if I should tell you Sensei." Naruto said softly.

"How about I promise that what you tell me will be a secret between us?" Sasuke questioned. He knew that Naruto needed to get something off of his chest. Naruto nodded.

"Well... it's just... well Sasuke is in my class. Everyone loves Sasuke. I dunno what makes me and him so different. I mean we both haven't got any parents. We're both alone. But everyone loves Sasuke. I mean... at first... when I thought that Sasuke was like me... I really wanted to go and speak to him. I really did. But Sasuke... Sasuke and me... we're different. Everyone thinks Sasuke is great and they all think I'm rotten." Naruto said sadly.

"So let me guess, you think that Sasuke doesn't deserve all this praise that he's getting?" Sasuke asked. Even though he knew the answer, sometimes it didn't hurt to hear Naruto reaffirming how deep their friendship went.

"It's not like that Sensei! I mean I... I admire Sasuke. I want to be like him. One day people will look up to me like they do to him. But you promised you wouldn't tell anyone, so you better keep your promise Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he ran off ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help smirking, but he noticed that Naruto still looked over at the dock as he was running off, still looking for Sasuke's nine year old self.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked out of the window on Friday afternoon. It was pouring with rain, and Naruto was sat on his bed. Well... his bed at his new Sensei's house. He started wandering around his Sensei's house, and started taking notice of things he hadn't really considered before. He saw the symbol that Sasuke always wore on his clothing, all around the house. He decided to go and talk to his Sensei about it, when he heard his guardians talking. He decided to do what any nine year old boy would do. Eavesdrop on the conversation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke, you know it is weird isn't it?" Karin said to her team leader. Or rather, her old team leader. She was pretty sure that they weren't really a team anymore.

"What's weird?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's just that Naruto is so smart, and yet sometimes he acts stupid." Karin stated.

"He probably learned to do that from a young age. People expected it from him, so he gave them what they expected. Children do that, or so I've been told." Sasuke replied.

"Well I hope he doesn't feel that way with us." Karin stated.

"I'm sure he doesn't Karin." Suigetsu replied. Juugo nodded his agreement, and the group went back to their own activities.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was thoroughly confused as he moved away from the kitchen door.

"_How comes Sensei has the same name as Sasuke-Teme?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he wandered off back to his temporary bedroom.

"_I'm gonna find out. Maybe Hokage-Jiji will know. Then I can show him the new stuff I'm learning. Maybe I can pull a prank on him too."_ Naruto added mentally, as he climbed out of his bedroom window.

As he climbed down, his foot missed his next foothold, and he slipped. His ankle caught in something and he heard a loud snap, and felt a severe shooting pain in his leg. He yelped in shock as he carried on falling, but he wasn't loud enough to carry over the storm that was now raging outside. He fell to the ground and was unconscious within moments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was curious when he didn't hear any sounds from Naruto. He went to the boy's room, only to find the window open and no sign of Naruto. Sasuke's eyes went wide. He leapt out of the window, landing in a crouch, and soon found Naruto. The child was soaking wet, and still unconscious. Sasuke could see his ankle was broken.

"_I'm such a lousy guardian."_ Sasuke thought to himself irritably.

"_Sakura is going to kill me when she sees Naruto in this state."_ Sasuke thought again. He scooped Naruto up and ran all the way to the hospital. He didn't stop for a moment. Not even to tell Karin, Suigetsu or Juugo what had happened. He was sure they'd be angry later on that he hadn't said anything. He ran into the hospital and found Tsunade and Sakura discussing something.

"What the hell happened to him Sasuke?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know Sakura. He must have tried to climb out of the window and fallen. That's what all the evidence suggests." Sasuke stated. Tsunade took Naruto from Sasuke then.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He seems to attract trouble. We'll fix him up and take him to room six zero nine. Go and wait there." Tsunade stated. Sasuke nodded and watched as Tsunade and Sakura rushed off with Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't help but think one thing.

"_Naruto is going to be annoyed if he doesn't have his pyjamas and his hat. I'll go and get them and come back."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He also knew he would tell Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo what was going on when he got there. He sighed hoping that Naruto would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto woke up, he recognised the whiteness of a hospital room. Everything felt heavy when Naruto tried to move. He turned his head very slowly, and saw his Sensei sat at his bedside.

"What happened to me Sasuke-Sensei?" Naruto asked groggily.

"I never told you my name was Sasuke." His Sensei replied.

"I heard you talking to tomato head." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Of all the things Naruto could start calling Karin, tomato head had to be the thing he chose.

"You decided to climb out of the window and fell." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Naruto said sleepily.

"We were all very worried about you Naruto." Sasuke told Naruto softly. Naruto looked confused.

"Who's all?" Naruto asked.

"Me, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. They've been waiting here since I went to get your pyjamas from the house, after I bought you to the hospital." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Why would you care?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, you're my student and because I care about you. I was scared that you were badly hurt." Sasuke stated kindly. He knew Naruto needed to hear kind words.

"I thought grown-ups didn't get scared?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone gets scared Naruto. Even the strongest person in the world is scared of something." Sasuke replied.

"Everyone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto seemed to be considering this information for a moment. Then he grinned at Sasuke.

"What are _you_ scared of Sensei?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"I was scared that you would be badly hurt earlier. I don't want to see someone I care about die." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded his understanding.

"When I'm a grown-up I'm going to be a great Shinobi, and then I'm going to become Hokage. I'll protect everyone I care about, and I'll make sure that nobody has to be alone." Naruto said sagely.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke curiously.

"How comes I can't move my ankle? It really hurts and there's something real heavy around it." Naruto questioned.

"You broke your ankle." Sasuke commented. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide blue eyes.

"But-but how am I gonna train with a broken ankle?" Naruto yelped out.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll find a way to train you." Sasuke replied. He was just relieved that Naruto wasn't dead. Tsunade had told Sasuke that Naruto would be fine in a few days. The healing power of the Kyubi was an amazing thing for a clumsy nine year old to have. Then Naruto sneezed loudly.

"That will teach you to go out in the rain without a decent coat." Sasuke stated sternly. Naruto looked confused.

"I never had a coat before, why would I need one now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt a stabbing pain from within at Naruto's comment.

"Well we'll have to remedy that won't we?" Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded sleepily and soon he was deep in the world of dreams. Sasuke was just glad that he was alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the week went without any problems. Naruto was ordered to stay in bed (by Sasuke) and read some theory scrolls, to improve Naruto's thinking skills. The boy grumbled at first but soon complied at the bribe of Ramen. Sasuke had made sure to keep Naruto wrapped up warmly. That last night, when Sasuke knew Naruto was going to become his twelve year old self again the next day, Sasuke couldn't help looking over the sleeping Naruto, and wondering what he would tell him tomorrow. After all, Naruto could be thinking anything, from being a graduating Genin, to just being on the verge of taking the exam. Sasuke wasn't sure how he would handle twelve year old Naruto. He sighed as he thought about it, but decided he would go with whatever Iruka told the boy. Naruto seemed to trust Iruka implicitly, and Sasuke was grateful for that. A few years ago, Sasuke would've been just slightly jealous of the fact that Naruto didn't trust him, but now, he had learned that it was better to have someone around that Naruto trusted then no one at all.

Sasuke just hoped that things would be alright tomorrow. That was all he could hope for as he tucked Naruto in, and left the room, heading for his own bed. He couldn't help but toss and turn, thinking about what tomorrow would bring for all of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter, twelve year old Naruto. What will happen? Find out next update. LOL! Please R&R and let me know what you think people. I always appreciate it when I hear from you all. See you next update everyone.


	12. A New Strategy For Trouble

Okay all thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who added me to their faves and author alerts. I really appreciate it. I'm now officially back at University for another year, so my updates won't be very frequent. But they will happen. I will, as always, try to update as soon as I can and as often as my course allows me.

To my anonymous reviewer, adorable sora, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. As for how Naruto is going to handle a twelve year old Naruto, you'll have to wait and see LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To my anonymous reviewer, .XD, thanks loads for your review. I'm glad you thought last chapter was cute, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To my anonymous reviewer, K.T, I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope this chappie lives up to your expectations. Thanks loads for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Just a small note for my dear readers. I've placed a poll on my profile page along with some summaries of fics that I'm working on in my spare time (when I'm not working on the ones that are already up) I would love your opinions everyone. Vote for the fic you most want to see up next. Thanks for your time everyone, and now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Twelve – A New Strategy for Trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Naruto shifted in his sleep, his blond locks ruffled over his forehead, his breathing even and curled into a cocoon under his covers. A shadow appeared at Naruto's window suddenly. A few hand signs were seen, and then the figure was gone. Not one person in all of Konoha noticed the stranger's coming or going.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto woke up the morning, he was surprised to not be in his own bed. He scowled as he saw that this was a strange room in a strange place and wondered what was going on. He got out of the bed, and ran out of the room, and straight into a dark haired male. He glared up at the man fiercely.

"Hey where am I?" Naruto quipped loudly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stared in shock. Naruto was definitely _not_ twelve. In fact, from what Sasuke could judge, Naruto was in fact ten.

"What are ya staring at Teme? I only asked where I am!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook himself out of his shock mentally and stared at Naruto for a moment.

"You're in my home Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"And you are?" Naruto shot back, as quickly as Sasuke could follow.

"I'm your Sensei this week. Iruka-San will be here to explain it to you soon." Sasuke told Naruto firmly.

"Wah! No way! What did I do? I haven't even pulled a prank this week!" Naruto yelled loudly. Before Sasuke could say anything, Iruka arrived.

"You haven't done anything Naruto. We all just thought you could benefit from some special training. Also your Sensei will be your guardian at least for this week." Iruka said kindly. Naruto gave Iruka a strange look.

"You're hiding somethin' from me Sensei. What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing is going on Naruto. You just need the training." Sasuke quipped. He smirked inwardly when Naruto's face turned red and the boy glared angrily.

"_This is the Naruto I always knew."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I do NOT need special treatment! I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" Naruto yelled. Then he stormed into the room he was staying in and slammed that door. Sasuke smirked widely and Iruka shook his head in exasperation. Then his expression turned serious.

"We need to think of a way to stop Naruto running around. You're his guardian, so you have to keep an eye on him." Iruka stated.

"I know that Iruka. I don't want to see him sad. He's still a kid. He won't understand that Sandaime is dead." Sasuke said softly. Neither male noticed that Naruto was listening to their conversation on the other side of the door. Naruto growled lowly in his throat as he looked for something to wear.

"_I've gotta get out of here."_ Naruto thought to himself angrily.

"_No way Hokage Jiji is dead. There's just no way."_ Naruto added silently as he looked for his own clothing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was sat in his high security room, Tsunade was checking him over.

"You're lucky Itachi." Tsunade said softly.

"What makes you say that Hokage-Sama?" Itachi asked.

"Because if you had come to us any later, your illness would have been incurable." Tsunade replied. Her examination continued as Itachi waited silently for her verdict. Tsunade looked at Itachi carefully.

"Naruto became ten today instead of twelve." Tsunade said bluntly. Itachi was surprised by this.

"That's impossible. The only way that could happen is if someone tampered with my jutsu. Very few people would be able to handle the mechanics of my jutsu, let alone the mechanics of tampering with it." Itachi stated. He felt worry creep up his spine as he thought about the only person he knew of, that _was_ capable of tampering with his jutsu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was dressed and out of his window like a shot before anyone could notice him. He wore a pair of orange shorts, an orange shirt with short, blue sleeves, and blue ninja sandals. Naruto found himself heading towards the ninja academy.

"_Maybe Sakura-Chan and Sasuke Teme are there. Or Dog breath, Chouji or Shikamaru. Maybe someone can tell me what's going on."_ Naruto thought to himself. That was when Naruto bumped into someone. He looked up at the stranger. He didn't recognise the man at all. But the man glared down at him. Naruto just glared back and moved to go around him.

"Who do you think you're running in to monster?" The male hissed. The man grabbed hold of the boy and Naruto snatched the man's grip from his shoulder.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Naruto yelled. He ran off before the man could say anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke went to tell Naruto to come and eat some breakfast, and as he opened the door, he noted a draft from the open window. Then he realised Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke sighed to himself as he went to inform Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"_I can't believe he's gone again."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked angrily at the strange face on the Hokage monument. He didn't want to believe that Hokage Jiji was dead. But he had heard his 'guardian' talking about it with Iruka-Sensei. He loathed the word Guardian.

"I've looked after myself my whole life! What the hell do I need a guardian for _now_?" Naruto hissed to himself as he worked at vandalizing the Hokage Monument... again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was searching the village when he took note of the Hokage monument changing colours. Sasuke sighed as he ran towards the monument and he used his chakra to walk up the side of the monument. When he got to Naruto he stopped. Naruto glared angrily.

"What do _you_ want?" Naruto bit out.

"I want to know why you snuck out of the house and why you're now painting the Hokage monument?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you care?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Because I'm your guardian Naruto. I don't want to see you hurt or in any trouble. I want to make sure that you're alright. I want to take care of you." Sasuke replied calmly. Naruto glared foully.

"Yeah? _You_ wanna take care of _me?_ How? You wanna poison my food? You want me to eat outta a dog bowl? Or off of the floor? You wanna stab me with a kunai when I'm sleeping? You wanna beat me up and leave me in an alley to die? You wanna try and take out one of my eyes? That's what all my other 'guardians' did! So don't think I'm just gonna trust you! Why should I think you're gonna be any different from all the rest?" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke felt ill. Naruto had never so openly spoken about his childhood. Sasuke could see a shimmer of tears, which Naruto refused to shed, clouding the boy's eyes.

"Naruto. I'm not like those other people. I know what it's like to have to grow up alone. I don't want you to have to grow up by yourself." Sasuke said kindly. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Okay then. Prove it." Naruto stated. Sasuke was confused, until Naruto handed Sasuke a paintbrush.

"Oh." Sasuke stated in realisation.

"So where do you want me to start?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned so widely that Sasuke couldn't help smiling back. Both of them got to work painting the Hokage monument.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade sighed as she saw Sasuke and Naruto painting the Hokage monument. Jiraiya grinned at the sight.

"You know why Sasuke is helping Naruto paint the monument right?" Jiraiya asked his old teammate with sincerity.

"Of course I know. It's so that Naruto won't feel so alone. If they get in trouble they'll get into trouble together. If they're going to be a family, I suppose Naruto wants proof that someone will stand by him no matter the circumstances." Tsunade replied.

"Wasn't he supposed to be twelve today?" Jiraiya asked.

"Already got a report on that. I do want to check Naruto out. I asked Itachi, but he's as confused as we are." Tsunade replied. Jiraiya nodded as the pair carried on watching Sasuke and Naruto bond.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu watched Sasuke and Naruto as he spoke to the person next to him.

"So what is the plan Madara-Sama?" Zetsu asked. Madara smirked behind his orange mask.

"The plan is to attack the village and make them give up the boy. As a child he won't be able to fight and run." Madara stated. They carried on watching the antics of the pair on the Hokage monument silently. Neither one giving away that they were even there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all next time I update.


	13. The Catalyst For Darkness

Okay here's the thirteenth chapter of Woah Baby! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. It's very much appreciated. So here it is, chapter 13, I hope everyone enjoys it.

To my anonymous reviewer, K.T., thanks loads for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad that you liked the twist. (nods) I hope ya like this chappie too.

To my anonymous reviewer, megzee77, thanks loads for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed Sasuke and Naruto painting the Hokage monument together last chappie. (nods) I also hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

To my anonymous reviewer with no name, thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chappie and I hope you enjoy this chappie too.

To my anonymous reviewer, Jasmine, thanks loads for reviewing, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you whther any of your other comments will come to fruition or not. It would spoil the surprise for everyone else. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Thirteen – The Catalyst For Darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in Tsunade's office. Naruto just pouted and folded his arms across his chest. He looked up at Sasuke, to see his reaction. Sasuke was, however, totally emotionless. However when he noticed Naruto was looking at him, he gave the boy a small smile and Naruto grinned back.

"This is not funny! How could you go and vandalise the monument like that?" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke knew that she wasn't really angry however, because Sasuke could practically feel the smirk that she was hiding. Naruto just put his hands behind his head, as he always did, and grinned widely.

"It was fun Baa-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Tsunade sighed.

"Well it won't be so fun when you have to clean it all off, will it." Tsunade stated. Now of course Sasuke understood the reason for Tsunade's smirk.

"You'll be helping him of course. As his guardian and Sensei, you're responsible for his actions. Especially since you helped him paint the monument in the first place." Tsunade stated cheerfully. Sasuke almost groaned but decided against it. Uchiha men do not groan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A couple of hours later, Sasuke and Naruto were at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was grinning as he ate his favourite Miso Pork Ramen. That was when Konohamaru walked in. He was older and wiser, but seeing Naruto as a little kid really threw him.

"Hi!" Naruto stated cheerfully. Sasuke gave the younger boy a smile.

"Konohamaru? Right?" Sasuke asked. Konohamaru nodded.

"Well Naruto, maybe you want to play with a Ninja for a little while, while I go and take the cleaning supplies back to the Hokage tower." Sasuke said kindly. Naruto grinned and looked at Konohamaru hopefully. Konohamaru grinned and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. Sasuke watched as Naruto ran off with Konohamaru, knowing that it would help him to hang around with someone near to his own age. At least it would be good for a little while. Sasuke didn't want to have Naruto out of his sight for too long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konohamaru walked with Naruto, who gave funny looks to the villagers.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto looked at the older boy, as if sizing up whether he could trust him or not, and then spoke.

"Well... it's just that the villagers usually glare at me. Why are they smiling?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe they figured out that you're not as bad as they thought before." Konohamaru stated. Naruto pouted and looked at everyone questioningly.

"This is too weird." Naruto said under his breath. Konohamaru bit his lip as he thought to himself.

"_You don't know just how weird."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu and Madara stood in the shadows on top of one the many buildings, watching over Naruto.

"Zetsu I expect you to take care of our loose end while I take care of our special prize." Madara stated. Zetsu nodded and disappeared in a flash.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke bit his lip as he entered the hospital. He needed to speak to his brother. He needed to know what could possibly have caused the jutsu to go wrong. He needed to know what its weaknesses were and how to reverse it quickly, if that was at all possible. He walked into the restricted section of the hospital and found his way to Itachi's room. He'd informed Tsunade of what he was doing, so there had been no need for him to creep around. He entered the room and looked at his older brother. Itachi looked healthier. Not completely back to his old self, but Sasuke was sure he would be soon.

"I see you're getting better?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi nodded.

"I'll be fine Sasuke. What worries me is that someone tampered with my jutsu. I don't know what kind of effect that will have on Naruto." Itachi stated. Sasuke glared angrily.

"Who has that power Itachi? I want to know so I know who I'm protecting Naruto from." Sasuke asked.

"You know who Sasuke." Itachi replied firmly. Sasuke felt a nauseous feeling hit the pit of his stomach.

"Madara." Sasuke whispered. He didn't like to think that Madara had gotten so close and that he hadn't even noticed it. That was when some form of shadow darted across the wall. Both Itachi and Sasuke noticed it.

"It seems like Madara has plans for me." Itachi stated blankly. That was when Zetsu showed himself.

"Itachi. I've been ordered to clear up the loose ends." Zetsu said calmly. Sasuke and Itachi stared at Zetsu for only a moment, before Zetsu attacked, and Itachi reacted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konohamaru could almost _feel_ that something was wrong. He grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and took off towards the Hokage tower. He'd learnt from older Naruto to trust his instincts and something told him that younger Naruto was in danger. He didn't get far when a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak, materialised in front of him. Konohamaru pushed Naruto behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Konohamaru asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Hand over the boy now." The hooded figure replied. An orange mask glared in the sunlight. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes and kept Naruto behind him.

"I'm not giving Naruto to you." Konohamaru said angrily.

"Then prepare to die. You wouldn't be the first Gennin from Konoha that I've killed." The man said coldly. Konohamaru took a defensive stance. He just hoped that someone would notice what was going on before it was too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Itachi were blasted through the outer wall of the hospital, by an attack from Zetsu. Itachi was struggling to breathe as he stood up. Sasuke knew it was because Itachi wasn't completely healed yet. Suddenly the group were surrounded by Anbu. Sasuke knew this might be a lot harder to deal with then Anbu might even consider, but he hoped not, because where one Akatsuki member was, another was usually waiting to come out, and Sasuke had a terrible feeling that the other Akatsuki member would come out near Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was already moving when the Anbu that came to her mentioned Akatsuki attacking the secure wing of the hospital.

"Find as many Shinobi as you can and tell them to help with Akatsuki and to look for Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"The boy isn't in any direct danger. We've had no word to say so." The Anbu stated. Tsunade rounded on him with a glare on her face.

"Are you questioning my orders? Naruto is a Jinchuriki. He's the main goal of Akatsuki. Find him and do it five minutes ago!" Tsunade yelled. The Anbu nodded and ran off to complete his orders.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Zetsu, looked at Itachi and looked at the Anbu. That was when Kakashi arrived.

"You should both be looking for Naruto." Itachi stated calmly. Both Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Itachi.

"I may not be at my best, but I still outclass Zetsu at my worst. With Anbu here there should be no problems. Madara will be looking to take Naruto from under your noses. It's my fault that he's vulnerable, so my suggestion is to go and find him." Itachi quipped. Sasuke and Kakashi both nodded and were gone within moments. Usually both men would argue the point, but right now there was no time. They needed to find Naruto quickly. Arguing would slow them down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked at the man with the orange mask. Then he looked at his new friend.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked the man outright. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and remembered that Naruto didn't know he was a Jinchuriki yet.

"Nothing you should worry about boy. After all, you belong to me." The man said softly. Konohamaru didn't like where this conversation was going. Naruto glared at the man.

"I don't belong to anyone." Naruto said angrily.

"I created you and your power boy. You could call me a father in some ways." Madara stated coldly.

"If I have a dad it's Teme-Sensei or Iruka-Sensei. They look after me. They make sure I'm safe. They're my family. So you can't make me do anything that they don't want me to do!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't bet on it Naruto Uzumaki." Madara replied. His Sharingan flashed into a pattern that none had seen before, and Naruto started to feel sick.

"I don't feel so good Konohamaru." Naruto said weakly. Konohamaru was horrified as he noted the red chakra rising around Naruto's body.

"Naruto you have to stay calm okay. You're gonna be alright." Konohamaru said softly. However, he had no idea if what he said was true, as he watched the demon cloak begin to form around Naruto.

"I feel like I'm burning! What's wrong with me?" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru felt sick himself as he saw that, in fact, Naruto's skin was being burned away by the demonic chakra. It healed and re burned and healed over and over as the red chakra grew thicker and thicker. Neither boy noted the necklace around Naruto's neck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamato was heading back in to Konoha, when he practically sensed something was wrong. He noted that he could see the demonic, red chakra of Naruto's coming from somewhere in the village.

"_If Naruto is still wearing the first's necklace then I can stop him, if not then I don't know what will happen."_ Yamato thought to himself as he headed towards the trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Kakashi had also taken note of the red chakra.

"It must be Madara. Only an Uchiha can do that, where Kyubi's concerned." Sasuke stated. Kakashi nodded.

"We need to get there quickly." Kakashi said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamato found himself near the Hokage Tower. He took note that Tsunade had already arrived with Sakura and Shizune, from one direction. He saw Kakashi and Sasuke arrive at the same moment from the direction of the hospital.

"You're just in time to see what I can do with your precious Naruto, at any time I want." Madara stated. Once again his eyes flashed with that strange Sharingan, and Naruto was screaming in agony as the demon cloak started forming a second tail. Yamato did the only thing he could.

"Sasuke, you have to do something about Madara. I'm going to try and stop Naruto using the First's old jutsu." Yamato called. He started making the hand signs and he could see the necklace, from where it hung around Naruto's neck. Soon, the demon cloak was receding. However, they had more important things to worry about with Madara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was furious. He didn't show it but he was livid, and he was scared for Naruto. As the demon cloak started to recede, Sasuke could see the damage to the boy. This made him angry. However, he had no choice but to take that anger out on Madara, here and now. That was the only way he was going to stop him.

Sasuke made the first attack, and the battle started in a flurry of fire attacks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade rushed over to Naruto and checked him over. He was burned all over his body. However, he was still conscious, and Tsunade could see tears leaking from his eyes. After all, he wasn't used to this kind of abuse taking place on his skin, as he had been when he was older. He was still a frightened child, who had no idea he held the Kyubi within him.

"Baa-Chan, you need to help Teme-Sensei." Naruto whispered softly.

"Your sensei is pretty tough all by himself, Naruto. We need to take care of you." Tsunade told the boy. Naruto was shaking violently and Tsunade could tell he was in shock, as she started trying to aid Kyubi's healing process.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had to leap backwards at the sight of black fire.

"_Itachi's Amaterasu."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Kakashi was one side of him, and Yamato was the other. Konohamaru was next to Tsunade, making sure nothing would get to his injured friend.

"Konohamaru, go and get Jiraiya, Sakura and anyone else you can find, tell them to get their butts here, and go to the Uchiha compound and tell my friends there what's happening." Sasuke yelled. Konohamaru glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, before running off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was all healed, mostly, but he was now unconscious. He looked desperately pained. Tsunade kept guard over Naruto, as she watched the fight playing out between Madara, Sasuke and Kakashi. Mostly it seemed to be quick shot fire attacks, but Tsunade could tell there was something different about these attacks.

"_The fire is black. It's burning through everything it touches."_ Tsunade thought in horror.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konohamaru ran into Sakura first.

"Sakura-San! Sasuke and Kakashi are fighting some guy from Akatsuki! He tried to take Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Is anyone else there? Is anyone injured?" Sakura called out as she rushed over to Konohamaru.

"Naruto was... something happened to him. This guy he did something with his eyes. It was like Sharingan or Byakugan but it was different. Then Naruto started going all... red chakra was coming out of him and burning his skin." Konohamaru replied.

"Tsunade was healing him and Kakashi and Sasuke told me to leave and find anyone I could." Konohamaru stated. Sakura nodded.

"Keep doing what you're doing Konohamaru. In fact, start getting villagers to evacuate to safety outside the village." Sakura said.

"What about the normal places?" Konohamaru asked.

"Not this time Konohamaru. This guy knows the hiding places. We need to evacuate them to outside of the village. It's safer that way." Sakura told the Gennin. Konohamaru nodded and ran off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke could see other Shinobi heading towards them. Amongst those he saw, he recognised Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, among others. He saw Sai coming from another side with Sakura ahead of him. Madara didn't seemed phased at all. Kakashi aimed out water jutsu at Madar, and Madara dodged. However, that was the moment Itachi seemed to materialize from nowhere. A syringe in hand. He saw the needle pierce Madara's skin, and Itachi push down on the plunger, injecting whatever was in there, into Madara's system. Madara threw Itachi away from him, and pulled out the needle from his neck. He tossed it to the side. It nearly hit Sakura, as she arrived and she dodged quickly enough.

"You should know by now that poisons don't work on me, Itachi." Madara stated. Itachi smirked.

"That wasn't a poison. It was the illness that you gave me, or rather, a sample of my diseased blood. You should start to feel the effects soon enough. After all, you're the one who created the disease." Itachi stated. Madara seemed to go silent. Then he started to shake. Soon he glared at Itachi.

"You think this can kill me?" Madara hissed.

"Maybe it can. Maybe it can't. But it will slow you down. We'll have plenty of time to prepare for you coming again I'm sure." Itachi replied. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face then. Madara looked around at the force gathered against him, and then he disappeared.

"He'll be back won't he?" Tsunade stated sadly. Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto and picked the boy up.

"It's very likely Tsunade-Sama. But it won't be for awhile. If he even has the cure for the disease himself, he'll have hidden it somewhere I couldn't find it. It'll take him a while to get back to full health, just like it's taking me a while. But it's time for us to prepare and time to make new emergency plans for if he ever does return." Itachi replied. Tsunade nodded and they all wondered what would happen to Naruto now.

xXxXxXx SIX DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Everyone was still on guard. Naruto had not regained consciousness yet, and Sasuke sat by his bedside. All of a sudden, a bright light started to glare from around Naruto. Sasuke couldn't see what was happening, and when the light finally cleared, Sasuke was shocked at what he found.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I dedicate my Konohamaru scenes to my reviewer MoonShadow7117. Her review inspired those scenes, so a big thanks to you Moon-Chan.

Also I know I'm a horrible person to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I don't want to finish this fic too quickly. Only two more chappies to go. Next one and an epilogue.

Oh and I apologise for the cop out with Madara. I had no idea how to kill him sensibly and I didn't want to make it really pathetic, so I just... didn't kill him. LOL! Please R&R and let me know what you think okay?


	14. Is It Or Is It Not Over?

Okay all, here is the penultimate chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please vote on my poll, because at the moment, Team Cat-Kashi and Sasuke-Aniki are in the lead and I would prefer there not to be a tie. LOL! Anywho, I will let people know the results in my poll after I've posted the last chapter of Woah Baby! Which I will be finishing next chapter I'm afraid. After that I will place a new poll up, obviously not putting the winning fic in, and there will be another chance to vote. Of course I'll place the fics in order of when they're going to come out and such, but I'll be putting new ones in a poll. Okay? Well anywho... that was lengthy and I hope you all kept up with that.

To my anonymous reviewer, April, thank you for thinking that this fic wasn't as stupid as you first thought it would be. I really appreciate that someone can have one view and then change it when they start reading something else. As for me writing this to show the Sasuke Haters that Sasuke isn't all bad... well I can be one of the Sasuke haters sometimes. But I like to think back to when he wasn't a complete puppet with no brains, and I figured that if Sasuke had to look after someone else apart from himself it might actually give him a change of heart. There are more brotherly love fics between Sasuke and Naruto that I've written. Ssauke and Naruto bromance is awesome. LOL! Anywho, try Another Chance, which is the two of them, having gone back in time and trying to change things. Also I do have a poll in my profile if you wish to have a look and vote on which fic I put up next after I finish what I'm doing with these ones. (nods) Thanks loads for review. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, reader, I'm glad you think my fic is cute. I'm also really glad that you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Now everyone, on with this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Fourteen – Is It Or Is It Not Over?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke blinked for a few moments, when the light cleared, trying to make his eyes see straight. He took note that the form on the bed was bigger. He noted the maturity in the face and the orange and black clothing that Naruto had been wearing the last time they'd met up in Orochimaru's snake-infested lair, and he couldn't help grinning. Naruto was back to normal. At least Sasuke hoped that Naruto was back to normal. After all, physically he seemed fine, but mentally, Sasuke wasn't sure. Tsunade came into the room then.

"He seems to have regained his normal physical form." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm worried about his mentality. Do you think his mind will be the same when he wakes up?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked down at the sleeping Naruto.

"I can't answer that honestly Sasuke. I don't know the answer." Tsunade replied. Then she left the room.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto wasn't really sure what was happening to him. Everything swam inside his mind, as he tried to make sense of it. He had flashed of himself as a child, but Sasuke was looking after him.

"_This doesn't make any sense. Sasuke and I are the same age."_ Naruto thought as things kept invading his mind. Images that didn't seem quite right were flitting around before his eyes, if only he could just move he could reach out and touch them.

"_Come on arm, move."_ Naruto ordered silently. Naruto's hand moved slightly, then a bit more. It took a while, but soon his whole arm was uplifted towards these strange flitting images.

"_Just a little further."_ Naruto thought to himself. That was when his hand made contact with one of the images, and everything went white.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's eyes felt heavy. He managed to open them, just a crack, before they closed again. Every time they fluttered open a little he caught a glimpse of his surroundings. First, a white ceiling, all tiles, an antiseptic smell assaulted his nose.

"_The hospital."_ Naruto thought. Then he caught sight of a drip connected to his arm.

"_Definitely the hospital."_ Naruto thought. Then his eyes stayed open for a bit longer, and he looked at the doorway, he saw Tsunade.

"_Well everything's the right size again."_ Naruto added mentally.

"Naruto, come on, wake up, we've been waiting for you to wake up for nearly two weeks." Naruto heard a voice next to him.

"_That sounds like Sasuke."_ Naruto thought as he forced himself to open his eyes fully. He looked carefully to the side of him, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Everything was coming back to him. It was strange, how he'd been a child for over two months. Now he was back to normal and could remember everything, even if it was all jumbled up, Naruto wasn't sure how to react.

"Yeah Dobe. It's me." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned.

"Teme! Welcome back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Sasuke stated. Both teens smiled at each other.

xXxXxXx TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was eating ramen, as he usually was, at Ichiraku's, when Karin came in. Naruto gave the red head a smile and gestured for her to sit down. She did. She waited quietly for Naruto to finish his food and speak first.

"What's wrong Karin?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted... I'm not really sure what I wanted. I guess to just introduce myself properly." Karin said softly. Naruto grinned.

"You know Karin, when I was a baby I couldn't thank you for what you did for me." Naruto said. The red head looked up at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You stood up to Itachi for me. Tried to protect me. Well you did protect me, considering I didn't get hurt. So thanks." Naruto stated. Karin looked down at the ground, licking her bottom lip nervously.

"I still gave you those peanut butter rusks." Karin replied.

"You didn't know I was allergic. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen you know." Naruto consoled. Karin couldn't help smiling at the blond.

"So, can we be friends Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Aren't we already friends?" Naruto asked back. Karin grinned.

"I suppose we are." Karin replied.

xXxXxXx TWO MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto spent a lot of time at the Uchiha compound now. Mostly he was helping Sasuke fix up the derelict parts that needed the most work, using his shadow clones. Hinata would come along with Sakura every so often, to bring them both lunch. Naruto and Hinata would chat away, Hinata having lost her bashfulness whilst dealing with child Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura would look on.

"Do you think Naruto is ever going to realise how much Hinata loves him?" Sakura asked Sasuke. On this occasion, it was hot and sunny, and a shirtless Naruto was lazing on the grass, whilst Hinata sat next to him, blushing slightly. Some habits never die.

"I think he will. I figured out that I love you, and if I could figure that out, then Naruto isn't going to be that far behind." Sasuke quipped. Sakura stared at the impassive Uchiha in shock for a few moments, before they lapsed in to a comfortable silence, watching Naruto and Hinata. After all, Sakura didn't need to tell Sasuke she loved him too, he knew she did. He'd known it for years. It was just about time he returned her feelings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hinata-Chan?" Naruto replied.

"Should we tell Sasuke and Sakura that we've decided to start dating?" Hinata asked, blushing a little more redder than before.

"Nah! Wait until they actually admit they're going out first." Naruto answered.

"Isn't that a little childish Naruto-Kun?" Hinata questioned.

"That's what makes it more fun." Naruto quipped. Hinata smiled.

"I think I might agree with you Naruto-Kun." Hinata said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin and Suigetsu were sat in the kitchen of the main Uchiha house. As usual, they were bickering, when Juugo walked into the room.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Juugo stated flatly.

"You should just kiss and make up." He added before he left the room. Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other carefully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Juugo smirked when they walked into the room to see Karin and Suigetsu in a... ahem, compromising position on the kitchen table, twenty minutes later.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT EVENING xXxXxXx

Tsunade was reading a few reports when Naruto entered her office.

"Are you feeling alright Gaki?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned.

"I'm fine Baa-Chan! I just... wanted to see how you were doing. I mean... you thought I was dead for a while. I'm... I'm sorry about that Baa-Chan. I mean if I could've let you know I would have, but... well, I was a baby." Naruto said. Tsunade shook her head.

"There's no need to apologise Naruto. This wasn't your fault. In the end, everything worked out alright." Tsunade consoled Naruto. Naruto nodded, but he didn't look quite so sure, as he looked out of the window into the darkening night sky.

"You're thinking about Madara." Tsunade commented. Naruto nodded.

"He's still out there. He's a threat to everyone and everything I care about most. I don't know if everything will ever be okay so long as he's around waiting to jump out at us." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded.

"That just means that you and every other Shinobi and Kunoichi in this village will have to start training harder. The harder you train, the stronger you'll get." Tsunade told Naruto gently.

"We'll just have to be ready for him if and when he decides to come back." Naruto said.

xXxXxXx AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND xXxXxXx

Itachi and Sasuke were sat side by side looking up at the night sky.

"So you caught Karin and Suigetsu having sex on the kitchen table? How interesting." Itachi stated smugly. Sasuke glared slightly.

"Don't you mean disturbing?" Sasuke questioned.

"No. Disturbing was walking in on Mother and Father before you came along. You may even have been conceived on that kitchen table." Itachi replied. Sasuke made a horrified and disgusted expression.

"That was too much information Itachi! I didn't need to know that!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi smirked back at his younger brother.

"Well that's fine. I'll be telling your brats the same story one day." Itachi commented.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you traumatise my kids with that story." Sasuke said protectively. Itachi just smirked more at his brother.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto met up at Ichiraku's with Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi. They all crowded in to eat, and even Sai managed to crack a real smile.

"You know we all need to get training." Naruto stated cheerfully. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"I'm serious. Madara is still out there for all we know. We have to be ready if he comes back. After all we've got a lot to protect here." Naruto added.

"You know, he's right." Sasuke said. Kakashi and Sakura both fell off their stools, while Yamato and Sai just stared.

"Is it _that_ much of a shock that I'd agree with the Dobe?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura and Kakashi managed to pull themselves up onto their seats again.

"YES!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled. Naruto and Sasuke both shrugged and carried on eating their ramen.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had asked Naruto to stay the night and Naruto had a feeling it was to do with Naruto going in first, to catch Suigetsu and Karin having sex, before Sasuke could be scarred again. However Naruto didn't complain. Not much could scar him for life anymore. He had lived with Jiraiya for three years. That was enough to harden you against mind-scarring activities for life.

"You know Sasuke. I never thanked you did I." Naruto said softly.

"For what Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"For taking of me. Through all of that crap you were there. You changed my diapers, bathed me, fed me, you made me feel like I was wanted, even when I couldn't really remember what the hell was happening half the time. I'll never forget it either." Naruto told Sasuke seriously.

"Don't get all mushy on me." Sasuke quipped. Naruto grinned.

"That's the only mushiness you're getting from me. I just..." Naruto wanted to say he had to thank him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I know. You don't need to say it Dobe." Sasuke replied. The pair grinned as they walked up to the main house of the Uchiha compound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is a kind of epilogue, so it's really the end. I hope you've all enjoyed this. It's been fun writing it. At the moment, it appears the Sasuke-Aniki and Team Cat-kashi are in the lead for being the next fics I put up. But they're in a tie, which is rather scary. LOL! So please, if you haven't voted please go to my poll and vote. Thanks to all of you for reading.


	15. Epilogue

Okay, here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and thanks to all of you who've added me to their faves and alerts and to those who've reviewed. I do appreciate it. There is also another poll on my profile now, because the old one has been closed. The order in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

To my anonymous reviewer, April, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you liked this story and you liked the ending, and I hope that you like this epilogue. I want to become a professional writer, but I'm very logical so I decided to go to University and make sure I have a back-up plan. LOL! I live with my Ma, but she leaves me to my own devices 99.9% of the time. And I totally get that Another Chance wasn't really your cup of tea. It's fair enough. That's like saying that just because I really enjoyed reading the Harry Potter series that I'll enjoy everything that J.K. Rowling ever writes from now on. Doesn't always work out that way. (nods). I haven't watched the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie yet. Although some of it was filmed at my University so I got to watch Johnny Depp in action (although I really shouldn't have because they had everything blocked off, but some windows did look over the film set so a few of us students were being really nosy) and I am considering going to watch the movie soon. Let me know when you put up some work and such and I'll check it out. (nods) Thanks again for reviewing. I really do appreciate it.

To my anonymous reviewer, sugargirl89, I am working on my dialogue and as for the characters sticking to their own personalities, well they do in certain ways. You have to think more broadly about what they would do in certain situations. (nods) That's how I get most of my ideas. LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

To my anonymous reviewer, britt, thanks loads for the review. I thought it was rather ironic to infect Madara too. I just don't want to kill him off in a way that doesn't do his big badness justice. I mean someone always decides to make up a weakness for Madara and that's it. Or they don't involve him at all, and he _is_ the Big Bad of Naruto. So I just thought I'll make him go away for a bit. (nods) Which might seem lame but... well it's my story so I'll do stranger things in time. Also, the Sasuke Itachi bonding moment seems to be a favourite with a lot of people. I'm glad that you liked the twists and laughs. I try to insert some comedy because otherwise everyone would be miserable reading some of my work, so I want to try to cheer everyone up. LOL! Anywho, I really hope that you get to read this epilogue and I hope that you enjoy it as much as the rest of the story. (nods)

To my anonymous reviewer, reader, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you loved this story. I really appreciate the review and I'm sorta sad it's ending too, but this was really where I intended to go with it, so all good things come to an end. LOL! I hope that you like this last chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woah Baby!

Chapter Fifteen – Epilogue.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a good ten years since Naruto had been transformed into a baby, and had been turned back. A lot of things changed. Sasuke had become the head of Anbu, whilst Sakura was now lead medic-nin at the Konoha hospital. In fact, she was said to have surpassed Tsunade, who had now retired, leaving Naruto in charge of the village.

Shino had taken over Ibiki's job when he retired, becoming a master interrogator. Kiba became a Jonin instructor, and had already reared one successful team of Chunin. He was now training another set of Genin. Neji and Ten Ten were married, and Neji worked in Anbu with Sasuke, while Ten Ten became a teacher at the Ninja Academy.

Shikamaru now ran the Strategy Corp within Anbu. He was sort of dating Temari, and they were sort of serious. But if anyone asked, Shikamaru would just say it was 'troublesome' to discuss. Ino and Chouji had somehow become a couple and married. No one quite got how that happened. They were both Jonin, however, Chouji hadn't as yet taken on a team. Ino had her own little 'minions' as she called them, and she was working them hard.

Lee had become a Jonin instructor, and like his sensei, he had his own little clone-protégé called Daichi. Hinata was a teacher at the Ninja Academy, like Ten Ten, and was known as a firm but kind teacher. All the students loved Hinata.

Itachi had married. Of all people, he had married Anko. She was a little older than him, but as Sasuke always said,

"If the woman can actually handle your weirdness then keep her. Just don't expect me to babysit." Sasuke said this quite often actually. Especially since Itachi and Anko had had their first child, who was now three. His name was Shisui and he had a habit of scaring girls away from him by summoning snakes. Tsunade had not been happy when hearing a three year old knew how to summon. Anko's answer had been  
"So what? He can't summon big snakes, and they're not poisonous because he hasn't got enough chakra for that, so let him scare girls and their 'cooties' off with whatever he feels necessary." When Anko said 'cooties' she always made the quote mark suggestion with her fingers as if to say 'he'll grow out of it and stop believing in cooties one day', but Tsunade was not convinced. Naruto, however, found it hilarious.

Sasuke had found it quite hilarious when Karin and Suigetsu had come to tell him that Karin was pregnant, and Suigetsu was the father. Sasuke couldn't help laughing. After all, when he'd first put the two of them together in his little group, they had seemed to hate each other. After he finished laughing, however, he wished them all the best. They named their daughter Setsuna. She was now seven, with her mother's red hair and her father's purple eyes. Juugo was part of a new research team within the Medical Corp that helped to examine the effects of curse seals. His own breakthrough had been the removal and control of his own curse, which he'd been born with. For him it was a whole new miracle start.

Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto and Hinata, were both happily married couples. They both had seven year old sons. Sasuke and Sakura's son, Shin, was a little clone of his father from the moment of birth. Naruto and Hinata's son, Haruki, was also a clone of his father. Today, Sasuke was heading towards Ichiraku Ramen, thinking about the nightmare he had dealt with the night before. It had all started a few days ago...

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK – THREE DAYS AGO xXxXxXx

Shin was sat outside with Itachi, while Sasuke and Sakura were clearing away the dishes from dinner. For some reason Sasuke had been roped in and he didn't say no to Sakura.

"Uncle Itachi? Where do babies come from?" Shin asked his uncle earnestly. Sakura and Sasuke both went wide eyed and spun around to catch a look at what Itachi might say.

"Well Shin. When a man and a woman like each other a lot, they do things that are not for children, sometimes in beds or in your Daddy's case, on a table, and that makes a baby." Itachi stated. Sasuke's left eye began twitching rapidly. Sakura gaped at what she'd heard.

"What did Itachi mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"By what?" Sasuke replied, trying to play dumb.

"By 'in your Daddy's case, on a table'?" Sakura asked.

"It turns out that I was conceived on the kitchen table." Sasuke told Sakura bluntly.

"We _eat_ on that table Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not the same table!" Sasuke exclaimed back.

"Actually it _is_ the same table. I just thought I'd inform you." Itachi stated as he walked in to the house.

"What's the same table?" Shin asked as he followed his uncle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled at the older male. Itachi shrugged and looked at Shin, an evil grin spread across his face.

"That's the table where Grandpa and Grandma Uchiha made your Daddy." Itachi replied cheerfully.

"Really? Does that mean I got made there too?" Shin asked.

"Itachi." Sasuke said threateningly.

"No of course not Shin. You were made in a bed in Wave Country I believe." Itachi stated seriously.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled.

"So does that mean that if I want a little brother or sister I have to get Mama and Daddy to make them on the table or in bed?" Shin asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura glared at Itachi fiercely. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't really know about that Shin. You'll have to ask your parents about it." Itachi stated. Then he was gone, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to yell after him furiously, and Shin looking at his parents as though they had lost their minds.

"Parents are weird." Shin stated, though his parents actually hadn't heard him.

xXxXxXx LAST NIGHT xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura both came home, Naruto following as Haruki was apparently playing with Shin, according to Hinata. As the trio walked in they heard the sounds of the two boys playing with someone else.

"See Setsuna? Uncle Itachi said that's how you make babies." They heard Shin say. Sakura and Sasuke both gaped.

"Wait, so you, me and Setsuna have to make babies on a table?" Haruki asked.

"Well we can make them in a bed too. But I think Mama and Daddy would be real mad if we went and made babies in their bed." Shin replied. Naruto's eyes popped out of his head.

"So what do you use to make babies on a table?" Setsuna asked. That was the moment Suigetsu chose to walk in, and promptly let his own jaw drop to the floor.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu yelled. The group ran into the kitchen to see that Shin, Setsuna and Haruki had clay set up on the table, and the two boys were helping Setsuna to make a giant... blob.

"Look Daddy! Shin and Haruki and me made a baby!" Setsuna exclaimed cheerfully. Suigetsu's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Too. Many. Implications." Suigetsu got out, before he promptly fainted.

"What are you guys all talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well Uncle Naruto, Uncle Itachi told me that Daddy got made on a kitchen table, and that if a boy and a girl like each other a lot then they can make babies on kitchen tables." Shin stated.

"So we decided since we all like each other loads," Setsuna carried on.

"That we were gonna make an awesome ninja baby together." Haruki replied. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say. His face went bright red.

"I know Naruto. Itachi is crazy, I intend to kill him as soon as possible." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto looked like he was about to explode. That was when he did explode.

Into sporadic, uncontrollable laughter.

"Dobe! You're supposed to be angry!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"I-hahahaha! I-can't-help-it! Hahahahaha! It's just too funny!" Naruto could barely speak out his sentence from laughing so hard. The three children stared at Naruto incredulously.

"Well it's nice to know that some things never change." Sakura stated as she looked at Naruto laughing loudly.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Sasuke sighed.

"_It's almost like Naruto never grew up."_ Sasuke thought to himself irritably as he led Shin by his hand to the Ramen stand. Shin looked thoughtfully at his father.

"Daddy?" Shin asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Are you mad because me and Haruki wanted to make babies with Setsuna?" Shin asked. Sasuke choked on air, and then cleared his throat.

"No Shin. I'm not mad at you. But you need to wait for a while before you want to make babies. Looking after babies is hard work Shin, and the three of you are too young to have any babies." Sasuke told Shin firmly.

"Is that why our super ninja baby didn't come to life?" Shin asked.

"Yes that's exactly why." Sasuke told Shin firmly.

"Does that mean when we're older that we can try again?" Shin asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward, praying for someone to strike this idea from his son's brain and silently cursing Itachi while he was at it.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT EVENING xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was carrying Haruki on his back, and Sasuke carried Shin on his own back. Both boys seemed to be dozing off. They started walking towards home, after all, they lived next door to each other now. Sasuke insisted that those he considered family, lived in the Uchiha compound. Of course, Sasuke and Sakura lived in the main house, but it wasn't really the 'main house' anymore. Naruto and Itachi lived either side of Sasuke in homes of their own, built up on their own backs. Neji lived close to Hinata and Naruto. After all, Hinata was one of the few family members of Neji's that he actually got on with. Suigetsu and Karin also lived within the Uchiha compound, and so did Juugo. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had tried to convince Kakashi and Iruka to move to the compound, however both men were insistent that they were settled where they were. Although none of the trio had given up on the idea yet.

"Did you ever think we'd get to this point Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Daddy swore!" Haruki exclaimed sleepily as he leaned on Naruto's shoulder, attempting to make it a more comfortable pillow.

"Dun swear Uncle Naruto." Shin quipped sleepily from Sasuke's own shoulder. Naruto pouted while Sasuke let out a dark chuckle.

"I always knew we were going to get to this point one day Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Really? You thought you and I would be walking along the street towards home with our sons on our backs, after eating ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered bluntly. Naruto grinned that wide, goofy grin that he always seemed to have.

"And I'm supposed to be the sentimental one?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh I can be sentimental. Do you remember when I was changing your diapers and bathing you, when you were... a baby?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto pouted and looked in the other direction.

"That _never_ happened." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, it definitely happened." Sasuke shot back.

"I don't remember that." Naruto quipped.

"Uh... Naruto, the jutsu wears off leaving your memories of everything that happened in tact." Sasuke said.

"Never. Happened." Naruto told Sasuke definitely.

"Weren't you the one that thanked me for looking after you all that time?" Sasuke questioned.

"NEVER happened." Naruto stated. Then he ran off, with Haruki on his back.

"We both know it did!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran after Naruto. As the two started arguing back and forth, Haruki and Shin looked at each other.

"Why are parents crazy?" Haruki asked Shin.

"Uncle Itachi says it happens when they don't make enough babies on tables. That's why." Shin said knowledgeably.

"We should make them all make some ninja babies on the kitchen table like we did." Haruki commented.

"Maybe." Shin agreed. The two discussed their plans, whilst riding around piggyback style, as Naruto and Sasuke carried on arguing. As they went past houses people blinked as they heard their Hokage, yelling at Sasuke Uchiha.

"NEVER! HAPPENED! TEME!"

Then they heard the voices of two children.

"Ooooh Daddy/Uncle Naruto swore!"

As people saw them passing, Tsunade just shook her head as she sat in her favourite bar. Jiraiya sat next to her.

"So did you ever think we'd get to this point Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade just rolled her eyes as they heard the two men arguing as they walked down the road.

"I totally bet against it. That's the only way for me to win right?" Tsunade questioned.

"What about Madara? And Danzo?" Jiraiya asked.

"I bet on them coming back to make our lives a misery." Tsunade stated. Jiraiya shrugged as both of them heard Naruto yell once again.

"It NEVER HAPPENED Teme!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this story. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. The results of the poll are now up on my profile, as to which one is coming out in order, and a new poll has been set up. So please go and vote again. Thanks to everyone who bothered to stick with this story. I send you love and virtual eggplant!


End file.
